Le mystère du sang
by Alrya Mia
Summary: Navanry une femme au physique différent et à l'odeur de sang. Elle est serveuse sur des îles jumelles. A quel point est-elle innocente et naïve? A quel point ces mensonges et la façade qu'elle possède vont-ils s'effriter? Elle va changer au côté de pirates mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Elle va pouvoir réaliser son rêve mais à quel prix? (Histoire pendant l'éclipse)
1. Prologue

Ohayo! Konbanwa!

C'est ma première fanfiction de publiée alors s'il vous plait dites moi donc tout ce qui vous plaît et vous déplaît! Le premier chapitre directement après parce que le prologue n'en est pas vraiment, un enfin bref voilà! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce dont vous en pensez!

Prologue:

Le sang tournait tout autour d'une petite enfant. Cette enfant ne pleurait pas, son visage avait un expression neutre. Elle ne faisait rien à part observer le sang gicler, danser devant ses yeux. Cette enfant n'était pas en état de choc même pas dans un état de folie. Elle restait simplement elle, une jeune fille qui avait besoin de la personne qui lui était la plus proche. Mais elle était seule. Personne ne lui disait d'arrêter. Alors les marines tombaient comme des mouches. La seule chose qu'ils voyaient, était cette enfant de dos. Une simple enfant tuée tous ses marines. Personne ne l'en empêchait, personne ne pouvait l'approcher. L'enfant ne faisait que les regarder. Le regard pouvait tuer. Une enfant ayant un destin bien lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Un destin qu'elle nia de suite. Elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir en supporter toutes les douleurs et son poids. Le destin rattrapait toujours. Le passé ne laissait jamais place à la tranquillité mais aux cauchemars et à l'enfer du savoir. Le présent laissait quant à lui voir l'ignorance et l'oublie tandis que la vérité n'était qu'autre. Le futur bien qu'imprévisible laissait voir la toute fin. Elle resta une enfant dans l'âme. Sa maturité se développait tardivement. Les aventures commençaient maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour! Bonsoir!_

Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ma personnage au départ vous pouvez me le dire mais continuez de lire s'il vous plait car elle va bien changer au fur et à mesure! Je n'aime pas vraiment ma personnage de départ...bref vous verrez bien! Donc bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOoo**

**Chapitre 1 :Une opportunité enrichissante.**

Une jeune et belle demoiselle travaillait dans le fameux bar d'Herban. Elle n'avait eu que cette possibilité pour accomplir son rêve. Elle n'avait que 18 ans mais était déterminée. C'était une jeune serveuse. Une enfant. Elle servait comme une pro et se souvenait facilement des commandes. Tout le monde l'appréciait énormément sauf Ludovic. Le vieux barman à la cigarette. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ici. Il trouvait cela trop dangereux pour elle. Elle était trop jeune, trop petite, trop fragile,trop… pour servir des pirates, des bourrées, des marins. Trop jeune pour se faire draguer par chaque homme en manque. Elle ne devait qu'étudiait à son âge et non pas travailler. Ludovic ne voulait pas de cette demoiselle ici. C'était trop dangereux pour elle.

Elle était belle avec un corps suave. Ses courbes donnaient envie à plus d'un mais si un homme osait, il y en avait dix qui étaient là pour aider la jeune femme. Personne ne laissait quelqu'un faire du mal à leur belle serveuse. Elle avait de très longs cheveux rouges feu avec ses yeux jaunes. Des couleurs bien étranges comme couleurs naturels mais elle se fichait bien des moqueries des autres. Elle était la fille la plus gentille et polie qu'est connue Herban. Quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque désobligeante, elle ne répliquait pas. Elle laissait couler. Elle n'attaquait personne. Elle était trop douce pour le faire. Elle buvait les récits des voyageurs. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Une enfant en quête de rêves, de passion rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle était celle qu'elle était. Elle voulait voyageait. Elle voulait explorer, découvrir. Elle voulait s'enfuir loin du quotidien. Juste partir. Alors elle gagnait de l'argent pour. Elle avait son rêve. Elle était elle. Elle allait partir. Un jour. Mais elle allait partir. Peut être même plus tôt qu'elle le pensait… Mais pour l'instant elle servait les habituées du bar et les pirates qui avaient accostés. Les marines n'étaient pas encore là, ils venaient habituellement plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devenir une pirate, marchande ou autre. Mais voguer sur les mers faisait parti de son rêve. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle ne voulait pas d'un rêve trop facile. Elle voulait une chose impossible qu'elle allait réaliser.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Un nouveau groupe entra. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait en vrai. Elle les avait déjà vu sur des affiches et dans les journaux. Ces hommes en combinaisons avec le Jolly Roger jaune. Un ours qui était le second de l'équipage, Bepo. Un capitaine grand avec des cheveux noirs, un chapeau tacheté. Elle arrêta sa contemplation quand elle les vit s'asseoir dans la zone de Lucie. Ils n'étaient pas ses clients. Elle retourna au bar chercher ses commandes. Elle était jalouse. Lucie allait pouvoir servir de grands pirates dont la femme à la chevelure flamboyante n'arrêtait pas d'admirer depuis qu'elle les avait connu. Elle avait toujours suivi leur parcours. Et se souvenait très bien des moindres détails.

Une fois de retour, elle vit justement Lucie. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle tremblait fortement. Elle continuait de prendre les commandes mais évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tables des nouveaux venus. Elle ne leur avait servi que des boissons et rien d'autre. Elle n'avait pas prit leurs commandes de plats. Quand Lucie vit sa coéquipière au bar, prête à prendre son plateau de bières, elle la prit par le bras, l'entraîna dans la réserve et lui demanda la voix toute tremblante :

**- Navanry peux-tu s'il te plaît t'occuper des tables 10 à 16 ? Ils me font trop peur.**

Navanry sourit. Elle allait s'occuper de ces célèbres pirates. Pirates dont elle regardait chacune des actions. Elle hocha de la tête et s'approcha du groupe. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ils étaient là devant elle, lors de son premier mois de travail et elle allait pouvoir les servir. Arrivé devant eux, elle était encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude mais ça ils ne le savaient pas. Les clients la virent comme une femme courageuse et ayant une joie à toutes épreuve.

**- Avez-vous besoin d'autres choses, messieurs ?**

Tout le monde les observait. Si ils lui parlaient mal ou qu'elle se mettait à pleurer à cause d'eux. Pirates célèbres ou non, les habitués leurs diraient leurs façon de pensées… ou pas. L'un d'eux était quand même un Supernova. Mais ils ne firent que la regarder. Quand l'un d'eux parla, tous les autres le firent en même temps. Les commandes étaient un brouhaha auxquelles personne ne comprit ce que disait l'autre. Mais Navanry rigola doucement et tourna son regard vers l'ours et le capitaine. Eux n'avaient pas donné leurs commandes. Ils étaient ses préférés. Elle les adorait. L'un avec son fruit du démon l'Ope Ope No Mi, l'autre avec ses techniques d'art martiaux.

**- Et pour vous messieurs ?**

**- Une bière et votre spécialité, déclara le capitaine pirate.**

**- Un pichet d'eau et votre spécialité aussi.**

**- Très bien donc cela fait 27 bières, 6 cocktails de la mer, un pichet d'eau, 9 plats des montagnes, 6 plats aux monstres marins et 5 rôtit d'ours, c'est cela ?**

Elle surprit tout le monde sauf ses pirates. Elle avait réussi à distinguer, mémoriser et calculer leurs commandes. Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, ils ne savaient pas si leurs commandes étaient bien dans ce qu'elle avait annoncé mais ils étaient bien 34 et il y avait bien 34 boissons et 34 plats. Elle repartit et donna la commande aux cuisiniers qui hallucinèrent aux plats plus que copieux et à leurs nombres. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir le groupe des pirates entrer. Les boissons se préparèrent rapidement, elle les servit et en profita pour demander quelles sauces ils voulaient en s'excusant de les déranger. Elle les servit comme s'ils étaient des clients ordinaires et elle fut admirée auprès de ses collègues et des habitués.

Une fois tous servis et la plupart des habitués rentrées chez eux. Elle demanda 34 desserts aux chocolats. Elle utilisa une fois encore son plateau pour les amener à la table des pirates. Ils n'avaient rien commandé d'autres depuis leurs plats alors quand la serveuse arriva avec un plateau rempli de dessert, ils crurent qu'elle s'était trompée mais elle posa quand même les desserts aux chocolats devant chaque pirate. Ils ne comprenaient pas son agissement mais elle leur sourit en collant son plateau vide contre elle. Elle leur parla d'une voix douce et chantonnante :

**- Un petit cadeau de ma part pour vous souhaiter un bon courage et en espérant vous revoir ici le temps de votre séjour.**

Elle commença à partir vers le comptoir quand elle fut hélée par Ludovic. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder pour cette action mais elle s'en fichait. Elle appréciait beaucoup trop ses pirates pour les laisser partir sans leur faire un petit cadeau. Si ils venaient juste d'arriver, elle avait des chances de les revoir parce que le Log Pose mettait 13 jours à se recharger. Elle espérait et elle ne regretta pas son geste même quand elle eu le droit au discours de remontrance de Ludovic. Il ne voulait pas de ses pirates ici, il avait trop peur pour la jeune fille. Elle était faible, trop faible pour pouvoir échapper à des pirates de renom et surtout face à un Rookie. Il ne voulait pas la retrouver morte dans une ruelle sombre. Il l'aimait bien la petiote. Elle avait baissé la tête en signe de soumission cependant elle souriait largement. Ludovic soupira et grommela dans sa barbe. Elle avait beau être très gentille, elle était têtue comme une mule quand elle s'y mettait.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers les pirates, l'un d'eux lui fit signe de venir alors elle s'excusa auprès du barman et y alla. Ils étaient ses clients alors elle se devait de les servir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La réprimande allait être pour plus tard mais elle savait qu'elle allait être aussi plus longue et plus ennuyeuse. Elle était devant eux et regarda le pirate à la casquette avec écrit Penguin dessus. Elle savait que c'était son prénom. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur eux, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. C'était lui qui avait levé la main alors elle attendait la prise de parole mais elle ne vînt pas. Alors elle les interrogea :

**- Oui messieurs, vous désirez autre chose ?**

Ce ne fut pas Penguin qui répondit mais le capitaine. Il était si attirant et désirable à ses yeux même si elle le trouvait très sadique. Elle avait rigolé en voyant certain de ses faits. Elle l'adorait. Il était capable de tout. Pour elle il allait devenir le Roi des Pirates ou du moins il allait être très près de son but. Navanry y croyait dur comme fer. Il était capable de tout. Et elle le respectait pour ça. Il était organisé et savait ce qu'il faisait. Ses plans étaient parfaits. Ils comprenaient ses adversaires, même les imprévisibles et les simples d'esprits comme Luffy au chapeau de paille. Les deux Supernovas s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Elle avait imaginé leur rencontre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle souriait. A chaque essai tous les plans qu'elle avait fait, était plus délirants les uns que les autres.

Cela faisait peu de temps que Monkey D. Luffy avait refait surface depuis la mort de son faux-frère, Portas G. Ace. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour où elle avait vu le jeune frère sauvé son aîné. Elle avait été là après tout. Mais ça personne ne le savait et surtout personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait récupéré et soigné, Luffy. Elle lui en avait été reconnaissance. Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait encore beaucoup à faire. De toute façon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie peu de temps auparavant. Elle se reconnecta soudainement à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. Elle perçut faiblement la question de Trafalgar mais elle l'avait entendue de justesse.

**- Pouvez-vous nous dire combien de temps le Log Pose met-il à recharger, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle ?**

**- Bien sûr! Il met 13 jours.**

**- Cette île est bien l'île d'Abraliane ? demanda Penguin.**

**- Non c'est l'île Herban. Elle est réputée pour ses herbes médicinales et ses diverses boissons alcoolisées ainsi que son fort recrutement de la Marine dans les dôjô mais ils ne passent ici qu'à partir de 22 heures et ils laissent tranquilles les pirates donc seuls ceux qui auront l'audace de vous attaquer seront les bourrés. L'île Abraliane est son île jumelle que vous pouvez aller visiter par le transport sous-marins. Vous y trouverez toutes sortes de divertissements et de jeux de hasards avec les artistes de rue.**

Elle avait expliqué tout ceci en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas rare chez les voyageurs de se tromper d'île. Elles étaient réellement identiques même les structures des villes étaient identiques. Elle vit alors le jeune homme à la casquette sortir de l'argent de sa poche et le donner à un homme ayant des lunettes noires et un chapeau, Shachi. Ils avaient fait un pari sur l'île. Elle rit légèrement sans faire de bruit face à ça. Ils n'étaient pas si différent que les autres voyageurs. Ils étaient comme tous les autres. Le second de l'équipage parla alors à son tour, sous les yeux fascinés de Navanry mais pas surpris. Elle le savait mais elle était tout de même en admiration malgré qu'il lui ait parlé aussi pour la commande.

**- Il y a des ours femelles ici ?**

Penguin et Shachi tapèrent le dos de la tête de l'ours blanc qui s'excusa. Bepo était un mâle après tout il était normal de chercher une femelle. Elle ferma les yeux et rechercha. Elle vit alors dans sa tête, le zoo en haut de la colline d'Herban. Il y avait bien des ours là-bas. Ils étaient arrivés 3 ans auparavant et devaient fermement s'ennuyer. Elle sourit, elle pouvait aider l'ours. Elle était utile pour autre chose que servir des commandes. Elle lui répondit en rouvrant les yeux et son sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

**- Oui mais pour cela, il faut aller au zoo en haut de la colline. Cependant les marines y sont de 10 heures à 17 heures et le zoo est ouvert de 8 heures à 19 heures tous les jours. Ah et si vous voulez aller faire un tour à leur quartier général, il est à l'ouest de l'île. Je connais les tours de garde alors n'hésitez pas à me demander des renseignements.**

Elle étonnait les pirates en sachant à quelles heures y étaient les marines. Mais elle leur rendait un grand service pour ne pas se faire remarquer et aussi elle donnait de mauvaises idées. Celles d'aller au QG de la Marine de l'île. S'ils voulaient augmenter leurs primes ou si leur capitaine le souhaitait ils allaient devoir le faire. Mais ils voulaient juste se la couler douce et non pas mettre le bordel. La serveuse intéressait fortement l'équipage et plus particulièrement la capitaine tandis que son second avait des étoiles devant ses yeux. Il était au paradis, il y avait des ours femelles ici, il n'y avait pas que des femelles humaines. Il allait demander à son capitaine de pouvoir y aller quand celui-ci prit la parole.

**- Vous savez qui nous sommes mais nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour nous ?**

**- Désolé Monsieur Trafalgar. Je m'appelle Navanry, j'ai 18 ans et je suis votre équipage depuis ses débuts donc on peut dire que j'admire votre groupe, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.**

Le capitaine de l'équipage était légèrement surpris mais il n'en montra rien. Il était rare d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il suivait un équipage de pirate mais encore plus venant d'une demoiselle ayant 18 ans. Elle était en quelque sorte courageuse à ses yeux. Il eut un léger sourire. Elle les suivait. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui les appréciait à travers ses morceaux de papiers. Il la regarda droit dans ses yeux. Elle le choqua. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait des yeux jaunes. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il avait l'habitude de tout voir avant les autres. Mais il n'avait pas pu voir un simple détail pourtant si flagrant. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux anormaux. Après tout personne de normal ne suivait leur équipage.

**- Dans ce cas voyons vos connaissances sur nous. Qui est l'ours à côté de moi et quel fruit du démon a-t-il mangé pour parler ?**

**- C'est Bepo votre second. Il n'a mangé aucun fruit du démon mais a développé la capacité de parler comme un humain et de marcher sur ses deux pattes arrières à force d'être à leur contact. Mais si vous parlez de fruit du démon, je suppose que je dois aussi dire le votre, qui est le Ope Ope No Mi du coup vous êtes devenu l'Homme-Modificateur. Pour utiliser votre pouvoir vous utilisez votre nodachi. Autre chose Monsieur ?**

Il sourit. Elle avait du cran. Elle n'avait pas hésité en parlant. Même pas sur une seule lettre. Elle était confiante et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle était à l'aise avec eux. Elle était une simple fille. Elle l'intriguait. Il ne la trouvait pourtant pas ordinaire. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux en elle. Mais il ne savait pas quoi ? Il lui sembla être le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Il arrivait à voir ça très facilement ce que les autres ne remarqué pas de suite mais il n'avait pas pu voir la couleur des yeux de la fille. Pourquoi ? Il la regardait suspicieusement. Qui était réellement cette fille ? Elle ne semblait pas du tout être être une simple fille à ses yeux. Il lui posa alors d'autres questions. Il les enchaînait les unes après les autres et elle y répondait sans aucune difficulté, sans aucune hésitation. Les personnes qui étaient autour d'eux les regardèrent. C'était un vrai match aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre.

Ludovic interpella la jeune serveuse qui s'excusa auprès des pirates. Le barman en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de Navanry. Il lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle avait terminé son service et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Quand elle l'entendit, elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Mais elle souffla, partit au vestiaire pour se changer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant aux yeux de tous même si elle venait d'avoir ses 18 ans. Elle repassa dans la salle et salua fortement tout le monde en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée. Le soleil était déjà couché mais elle n'alla pas directement chez elle. Elle passa avant tout par le port. Elle voulait voir le sous-marin jaune de l'équipage de pirates qu'elle admirait.

**- Voulez-vous le visiter ?**

C'était une voix douce mais grave. Celle d'un homme. Elle la reconnaissait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de voir l'individu . Elle savait qui c'était. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Et elle le voyait dans son esprit. Il avait un sourire sadique, son sourire, sa marque. Il était content d'avoir deviné qu'elle était là. Si elle était une véritable fan de son équipage, elle se devait de venir voir leur submersible. Elle en était une vraie et il l'avait très bien compris au fur et à mesure des questions qu'il lui avait posé. Elle se retourna et ils s'observèrent longuement. Ils étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre même si elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui. Les yeux jaunes de Navanry rencontrèrent alors les yeux gris métallique du capitaine pirate, Trafalgar.

**- Ce serait avec plaisir si cela ne vous dérange pas du tout.**

Même si les yeux de l'un hypnotisait l'autre. Elle avait réussi à répondre. Cependant son visage était marqué d'une certaine gêne. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ça le capitaine l'avait très bien vu. Il lui tendit son bras comme tout parfait gentleman. Elle le lui prit en souriant gentiment. Elle était heureuse, non bien plus qu'heureuse. Elle n'était plus simplement entrain de servir l'équipage, elle avait la chance de visiter le sous-marin d'un de ses équipages préférés. Ils avançaient et pénétrèrent dans le submersible-marin jaune. Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait étudié des plans de sous-marin mais jamais un vrai. Elle regardait partout tout en sentant le bras et le regard de Trafalgar sur elle.

Elle put visiter tout le sous-marin en entier même la cabine et la chambre du capitaine. Ils étaient retournés à l'extérieur. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Navanry était épuisée. Son esprit avait tellement enregistré de données que ses paupières se fermèrent et son esprit vacilla vers l'inconscient. Trafalgar était amusé par la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. Elle était vraiment intéressante. Elle pouvait être un bon sujet d'expérience à ses yeux. Il la vit s'assoupir et en fut ravie. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois si elle était inépuisable. Ils avaient fait le tour de chaque recoins et elle s'était tellement agitée en ne cessant jamais de poser des questions pour plus détails. Toujours plus. Il souffla et commença à se questionner sur elle. Il avait vu beaucoup de personnes différentes tout au long de son voyage mais pour l'instant elle était celle qui l'intriguait le plus. Elle et ses yeux.

**- Si seulement tout cela pouvait être réel, la vie ne serait pas un tel enfer…**

Sa parole le figea. Un rêve ? Elle croyait sérieusement que la soirée qu'elle avait partagé avec lui n'était qu'un rêve ?! Il était surpris mais surtout par la seconde partie de la phrase. Un enfer. Sa vie était un enfer. Pourtant il n'avait rien vu de si horrible pour. Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'entendit souffler. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait dit cela en parfaite connaissance de cause. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait dit. Un parfait sujet n'existait pas après tout. La perfection n'existait pas. Il se demanda alors si tout les sourires qu'il avait vu depuis leur rencontre était des vraies ou juste une façade qu'elle s'était crée. Il alla lui poser alors la question n'en pouvant plus de sa curiosité mais elle parla à sa place.

**- Pour une fois que mon inconscient me laisse avoir un beau rêve, je suis contente que ce soit pour mon anniversaire. Si tu étais réellement Trafalgar Law le capitaine des Heart Pirates ce serait encore mieux mais tout n'est qu'un beau et doux rêve. J'espère juste ne pas me réveiller. Dormir pour toujours et à jamais dans un rêve est la meilleure chose. Je ne veux pas me réveiller…**

Elle sanglotait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Vivait-elle un enfer à cause de cauchemar ? Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de la mort comme ça ? Elle qui avait eu tout le temps le sourire. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle venait d'avoir ces 18 ans et elle souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller d'un sommeil. Un sommeil éternel signifiait une mort certaine. Il la regardait encore. Elle était belle et différente de ce qu'elle laissait voir. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés recouvraient son corps si frêle. Ses bras avaient resserré ses genoux. Elle tremblait. Elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça. Il ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Il était juste assis à côté d'elle et attendait. Il n'avait pas à la consoler. Il ne savait pas consoler. Quand les larmes de la demoiselle se calmèrent, ils entendirent des voix leur parvenir. C'étaient celles de l'équipage.

A chaque fois qu'un pirate montait à bord du navire, il s'arrêtait. Ils étaient tous là, face à eux, à les observer silencieusement. Ils savaient se taire quand il le fallait et c'était le bon moment pour le montrer. La plupart étaient saouls. La plupart titubait seulement en marchant. Bepo s'avança et interrogea du regard son capitaine qui lui fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur et il lui tendit son nodachi. Ils rentrèrent tous en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Seulement quand le dernier entra, la porte se rouvrit. Ils purent alors voir leur capitaine porter dans ses bras la jeune femme qui les avait servis auparavant. Elle avait les joues encore humides mais elle dormait. Law l'amena dans sa chambre. Aucune chambre n'était disponible et l'infirmerie était très inconfortable pour dormir.

Il la déposa sur le lit et continua son observation. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais c'était le sembler qui n'était pas normal. Elle ne souriait pas mais elle n'avait pas les sourcils froncés pour autant. Elle était jeune et elle vivait un enfer. A croire que la normalité n'existait pas dans ce monde. Il toucha les cheveux de la demoiselle. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, il devina facilement qu'elle était fière de sa chevelure et qu'elle en prenait soin. C'était son trésor. Elle était étrange comme femme mais il ne se souvint pas avoir vu une seule femme normale. Une femme normale était une femme parfaite mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et chez Navanry il y avait quelque chose en plus qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas normale. Peut être son air trop joyeux ? Ses phrases de tout à l'heure ? Il avait suffisamment de temps pour le découvrir.

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOoo**

Et voilà le premier chapitre est terminé! Quand avez-vous pensé? Navanry est trop nian nian? Pas assez de caractère? Attendez la suite petit à petit elle va bel et bien changer!

J'accepte toutes les sortes de reviews donc n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas! Et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais bon! Je sais que c'est un peu nul de dire que j'accepte toutes les sortes de reviews car je sais que je vais sûrement serrer les dents mais j'ai vraiment hâte! Donc à la prochaine tout le monde!


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde!  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre est enfin sorti! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier... Je sortirais un chapitre tous les dimanches. Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que ça et bonne lecture à vous et j'espère avoir encore quelques reviews à la fin de la lecture ^-^ Et voici les réponses aux précédentes reviews! Dites moi si vous préférez que je vous réponde par MP ou sur le chapitre s'il vous plait! Ah et merci à **Melusine78** et à **Greawenn **!

**Miiwa-chan:** Merci beaucoup! tu es la première à m'avoir mis une review vraiment merci! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ce que j'écris et que tu vas continuer à lire!

**Saame:** Merci beaucoup à ta professeur de mathématiques alors! Désolé pour les fautes de temps et d'orthographes. Une larme à l'oeil? *-* A quel moment? Pas si Candide que ça la Navanry tu vas t'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure ;) Attentionné? J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est un gentleman mais qu'il a des arrières pensées. Un délire? Mmmmm... Ce n'en est pas vraiment un disons juste que son subconscient a parlé. Navanry n'est pas si naïve au contraire, elle sait bien des choses... Merci pour la review!

**Le chat de Cheshire:** Merci à toi petit Chat fou! Et ne perd pas la tête j'ai encore besoin de toi! Merci pour la review ;)

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOoo**

**Chapitre 2 : Des évènements enchaînant une vie.**

Le soleil se levait de plus en plus dans le ciel. Et Navanry le regardait à travers le hublot. Elle avait dormi pas tranquillement mais elle avait dormi. La veille n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle avait une chance de vivre véritablement et non pas survivre avec ses cauchemars. Elle observait toujours le paysage par le hublot. Elle était debout. Elle hésitait à sortir de la pièce qu'elle se souvint être la chambre du capitaine. Elle s'était réellement amusée la veille. Elle souriait encore à ce souvenir. Elle avait du mal à se dépêtre de son sourire une fois qu'il y était, il restait scotché à son visage. Elle se retourna en sentant des voix s'approcher. Elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre des coups portés sur la porte. Les pirates respectaient leur capitaine. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici.

Alors elle se dépêcha d'aller à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle eut une folle envie de rire en voyant leur visage surpris. Elle avait devant elle Shachi et Penguin avec un plateau repas dans les mains. Elle sortit de la pièce en y jetant un dernier coup d'oeil. Elle ne prononça pas un mot ne voulant pas voir son bonheur se cassait d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître, elle espérait pouvoir continuer à le ressentir un bon moment. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que les regarder. Ils avaient repris leur esprit. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à rester muet pendant plus de 10 secondes donc elle put entendre leurs voix presque aussitôt qu'elle ferma la porte. Elle entendit alors pleins de questions mais elle fut surtout prise dans les bras par Shachi.

Elle était choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se savait attachante. On le lui avait déjà souvent dit et reproché, qu'il fallait garder ses distances avec les inconnus et cela comprenait très bien les pirates dont elle ne connaissait que les avis de recherche et les informations données dans les journaux. Elle serra ses petits bras autour de l'homme qui l'enserrait. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu ce genre de geste affectueux ? 5 ans peut être, voir plus. Depuis que son frère et son meilleur ami étaient partis ensemble, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Elle s'était trouvée un ami. Il lui avait fallut 5 ans, la peur de sa collègue, son intérêt pour les Heart Pirates pour qu'elle ait à nouveau un véritable ami. Véritable ? Peut-être pas mais un ami qui ne savait rien d'elle et qui était là aujourd'hui.

Elle appréciait beaucoup cet équipage. Ils étaient des pirates mais elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient marrants, joyeux mais un peu peureux face à leur capitaine mais elle les appréciait grandement et plus qu'un simple individu. D'ailleurs leur capitaine était un vrai gentleman malgré sa légère tendance sadique, il avait été courtois avec elle. Et son second qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non même s'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait. Un ours expert en art martial en tant que second d'un équipage de pirates était exceptionnel. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres pirates. Ils étaient différents selon elle de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré.

**- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Dîtes moi que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Elle n'était plus la serveuse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être polie. Elle avait toujours été comme ça et n'avait pas changé. Elle vit l'étonnement se peindre sur leurs visages. Qu'avait-elle dit d'étrange pour avoir cette réaction ? Rien. Mais elle avait gardé une distance avec eux ce qui les vexa ne trouvant pas qu'elle devait être aussi éloignée d'eux. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la veille avec eux et elle était sur leur sous-marin. Ils le lui reprochèrent doucement ce à quoi elle sourit. Elle avait une petite place. Certes petite mais elle existait réellement et elle en était fière d'être proche d'eux. Assez proche d'eux pour plaisanter avec. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cantine pour pouvoir manger avec tout l'équipage qui se réveillait petit à petit.

Elle poussa la porte menant à la cuisine et à la cantine sans oublier de la tenir pour Shachi qui avait le plateau repas dans les mains. Il l'en remercia. Et à ces mots, tout le monde se retourna en entendant le prénom de la demoiselle. Elle sourit et les salua tous. Elle vit à sa droite Bepo et le capitaine. L'ours la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il voulait aller voir les ours femelles et elle connaissait le chemin pour y aller. Il avait hâte. Elle se décida alors à l'y emmener aujourd'hui. Elle avait le temps de le faire et ce n'était pas une corvée, au contraire même. Elle pourrait alors lui montrer 2, 3 petits trucs qui pourraient sûrement lui plaire. Lui faire découvrir des choses qu'elle seule était au courant.

Shachi posa le plateau face à Bepo et à la gauche de Mr. Trafalgar. Elle s'assit et se mélangea à l'équipage qui l'avait tous adoptée. Ils aimaient beaucoup la petite. Elle était mignonne, insouciante mais son intelligence compensait. Elle n'était pas comme ses greluches qui rigolaient bêtement. Elle comprenait facilement ce qu'ils lui disaient et s'intéressaient réellement à eux. Elle était franche mais elle ne manquait pas de tact. Elle leur disait clairement quand elle pensait que ci était un mensonge ou que ça n'était pas concevable. Elle était comme une petite soeur curieuse. Elle semblait s'émerveillait très facilement. Et ça, leur capitaine l'avait remarqué. Elle semblait avoir arrêté de grandir mentalement à l'âge de 12, 14 ans. Elle était trop rapidement en émerveillement face à quelque chose de commun comme si elle avait été enfermée ou s'était renfermée. Mais ça il allait le découvrir petit à petit. Pas maintenant.

**- Merci pour hier et pour aujourd'hui. Votre submersible est vraiment fascinant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. Ah et tutoyiez moi je vous pris.**

**- Que peux-tu nous dire sur la base de la Marine ? **demanda directement le capitaine du navire.

Elle ferma les yeux comme la veille pour la question de Bepo. Elle vit toutes sortes d'informations se précipitaient dans sa tête apparaissant sous forme de mots ou d'images. Elle savait tout depuis la construction du bâtiment. Elle connaissait chaque poussière de ce lieu, chaque recoin, chaque coup de pinceau réalisé sur les murs. Elle demanda des feuilles et un stylo qu'un pirate lui apporta. Elle dessina les plans avec précisions. Tous les meubles et les mesures des différentes pièces y étaient. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait fait le tri des données. Elle pouvait leur être utile. Elle désigna une pièce où était écrit bureau du haut-gradé et leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes tout ce qu'elle savait.

**- Ici est stocké toutes les nouvelles affiches de recherches ainsi que les trésors. Le nombre de Marine s'élève à 137 hommes sur cette île. La base est pour les îles jumelles. Le Sergent-Major Mickaël Sato a le fruit du démon Gin Gin no Mi. Lui confiant ainsi la possibilité de transformer tout ce qu'il touche en argent que ce soit des objets ou des êtres humains. Il est le seul pouvant poser des problèmes aux personnes normales. Aucune difficulté mais si votre objectif est d'augmenter vos primes ou de connaître tous les petits secrets du gouvernement, il faut que vous alliez au dernier sous-sol. Vous ne pourrez y accéder que grâce à un pass électronique que possède le Sergent-Major. Au sous-sol se trouve des prisonniers très recherchés sur qui ils font des expériences illégales. Ainsi vous augmenterez la prime de votre équipage et vous ne perdrez pas votre titre de Shikibukai que vous venez juste d'obtenir en attaquant cette base. Pour les horaires de relève je vais vous les inscrire. Ah et les renforts ne peuvent arriver que 3 jours après l'attaque.**

Ils la regardèrent. Mais c'était qui cette fille? Elle savait tout et avec précision. Le doute était semé. Était-elle de la Marine? Ou était-elle une espionne d'un autre bateau de pirate? Ils commençaient à vraiment se méfier d'elle. Elle n'était pas une simple civile. Elle en savait beaucoup trop pour l'être. Elle savait tout sur eux et maintenant tous sur la Marine. Les pirates ne la regardaient pas. Ils observaient leur capitaine essayant vainement de décrypter ses pensées. Ils avaient confiance en son jugement. Il était leur capitaine. Et respect et confiance envers lui étaient des traits communs à tout l'équipage. Trafalgar hocha de la tête et se tourna vers la demoiselle.

**- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

Elle se tendit légèrement. Elle devait mentir. Elle leur faisait confiance mais elle avait promis de ne pas en parler. Une promesse était une promesse et elle les respectait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant là, elle avait fauté. Elle devait donner des limites à ses pouvoirs. C'était sa seule solution possible pour ne pas avoir à _les_ trahir. Navanry n'avait pas le droit de leur donner cette information juste comme ça. Les répercutions sur le futur pouvaient être lourdes en conséquences. Elle ne devait surtout pas les laisser savoir maintenant. Les secrets étaient appelés ainsi car ils ne devaient être dit à personne. Alors elle mentit pour protéger ses secrets, le regard droit dans les yeux du capitaine pirate pour bien cacher son mensonge.

**- Je peux savoir tout ce que je veux tant que ça se situe à moins de 5 kilomètres. Les informations se bousculent dans la tête lors d'une question sous formes d'images ou de mots. C'est une nuisance, pas un fruit du démon.**

Une nuisance ? Aux yeux de la femme, ce truc n'était pas un avantage. Du moins ce qu'il y avait avec était tout sauf avantageux. Les pirates ne croyaient pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas le poids du savoir. Eux qui n'avaient jamais eu à tout connaître. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé d'une personne ayant des pouvoirs depuis sa naissance et c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Mais Law y croyait et cette femme avait encore plus attisé sa curiosité. Aucun cas était identique au sien. Elle le fascinait. Quand ses hommes comprirent qu'ils n'avaient rien à reprocher à la femme, ils se détendirent légèrement face à l'intérêt que lui portait leur capitaine. Mais leur instinct les fit toujours craindre la jeune femme. Ils ne le taisaient pas. Ils le laissait juste de côté tout en restant sur leur garde.

**- Très intéressant… J'aimerais en savoir plus dessus, **déclara Trafalgar Law.

**- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai jamais cherché à trouver le pourquoi du comment. Je ne peux rien savoir à mon propos et c'est ainsi depuis toujours, **lui répondit calmement mais avec neutralité Navanry.

Elle était un vrai sujet intéressant, vraiment intéressant. Il voulait la disséquer, l'examiner pour tout comprendre. Il voulait la garder pour tout savoir car plus il savait, plus il pouvait prévoir les événements. Elle était un sujet unique! Cette serveuse le pouvait et sûrement avec du travail, elle pouvait peut-être parvenir à n'avoir plus aucune limite de distance, se dit-il. Il la voulait près de lui mais cette raison n'était pas suffisante pour ses hommes. Elle devait savoir se battre et faire ses propres preuves pour être dans son équipage. Elle pouvait le faire. Il avait son idée, son plan déjà en tête… il prévoyait la suite.

**- Nous conduiras-tu dans la base? **lui demanda-t-il.

**- Autrement dit, vais-je me battre à vos côtés ? Si vous en avez réellement besoin, je le peux.**

Ils la regardèrent abasourdi. Elle ? Se battre ? Laissaient les rires ! Cette fille était aussi haute que trois pommes. Elle était trop faible et trop frêle pour se battre. Elle n'avait pas la carrure et le caractère d'une combattante. Quoique…. Il y avait bien des exceptions comme Mugiwara no Luffy qui n'avait ni la carrure d'un guerrier, ni le caractère mais lui c'était l'exception des exceptions ! Cette fille ne devait sûrement même pas savoir tenir une épée ou un sabre. Cette fois-ci, elle mentait. C'était sûr, se disaient les subordonnés de Trafalgar. Ils n'y avaient pas moyens qu'une fille comme elle sache se défendre. A moins que ce ne soit conte de vulgaires pervers de cette île. Voyant leur tête, elle leur dit:

**- Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous emmener là où je m'entraîne si vous le souhaitez véritablement.**

**- Très bien allons-y maintenant, **se précipita de répondre le capitaine.

Elle voulait emmener Bepo au zoo aujourd'hui. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Elle pouvait encore le faire ce soir. C'était différent la nuit mais il voulait seulement voir et parler avec les ours femelles. Elle pouvait les y emmener et par la suite les entraîner un peu. Elle se leva signifiant ainsi son accord pour y aller immédiatement. Tous la suivirent. Le capitaine et son second étaient au plus près de la jeune femme. Ils allaient vers les bois. Ils s'éloignaient de la ville. Une fois suffisamment enfoncés dans la forêt, elle se retourna avec un grand sourire et leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient ici et ce qu'ils allaient faire, face à leur mine ahurie. Ils ne pensaient pas que c'était aussi simple.

**- Maintenant essayez donc de me suivre ça va vous échauffer ensuite on pourra s'entraîner dans la vallée. Bon courage si après dix minutes vous ne suivez plus arrêtez vous et suivez le sens du vent. A tout à l'heure!**

Et comme pour démontrer ses dires, un vent puissant se leva allant dans le même sens que Navanry qui commençait déjà à courir gentiment. Les hommes se moquaient de l'allure qu'ils trouvèrent lentes. Cependant la demoiselle allait de plus en plus vite. Même Mr. Trafalgar avait du mal à la suivre au final mais il restait celui qui était derrière elle. Le paysage changeait petit à petit et le sol était maintenant une pente raide. Elle se déplaçait avec aisance sans aucune difficulté. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna à nouveau pour voir où en était les autres. Elle ne vit que trois personnes derrière elle: Trafalgar Law, Bepo et Jean Bart.

Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et étonnés de la voir sans une goutte de sueur. Ils se reposèrent et virent les autres pirates de l'équipage des Heart Pirates arriver ensemble. Tous semblaient être là par contre elle continua à attendre. Le vent se fit alors plus puissant. Ils purent tous entendre des cris et virent deux personnes descendre le pente sur leur postérieur. Law se massa les tempes, exaspéré par Penguin et Shachi. Il fallait vraiment travailler leur endurance et leur vitesse. Ils observèrent les alentours et purent voir un parcours d'escalade, de traversé, d'accrobranche, des cibles et une armoire. C'était une vraie base d'entraînement. Pleins d'équipements pour tout plein d'entraînement différent. Elle savait diversifiait pour mieux évoluait.

Navanry alla chercher dans l'armoire un nodachi blanc et léger. Elle se mit face à Law et brandit son arme. Elle le défiait ouvertement. Elle n'avait pas peur et aucune crainte. Elle était chez elle, elle allait gagner un match contre le capitaine. Bepo amena le nodachi à son propriétaire qui le dégaina et attendit un mouvement de le femme qui faisait de même. N'ayant pas de patience, elle attaqua sans laisser le temps à son adversaire temporel de réagir. Elle lui entailla le bras gauche. Il para l'attaque suivante mais ne put attaquer. Elle n'avait pas de faille dans sa défense. Aucune ouverture dans son attaque. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir et finit par utiliser son fruit du démon.

A peine eut-il dit Room qu'elle était hors d'atteinte de sa sphère. Elle était perchée dans un haut arbre qui avait été à deux pas d'elle. Elle était trop rapide. Il voulait continuer de se battre mais de près il ne pouvait rien faire et elle était trop rapide à distance pour entrer dans la sphère. Il la vit ramasser des objets dans l'arbre et les lancer à gauche, à droite avec force. Il était en colère et fasciné par cette femme. Elle lui tenait tête facilement, trop facilement. Il entendit des bruits de battements d'ailes et des cris animal. Des animaux lui foncèrent dessus. Il pensait qu'avec sa sphère, il était possible d'opérer ses satanés animaux mais il ne le put pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sorte de voile les recouvrait finement. C'était ce voile qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son fruit du démon contre eux.

Les pirates étaient tous prêts à se battre contre ses maudits volatiles qui attaquaient leur capitaine mais il ne savaient pas si ils faisaient partis ou non de l'attaque de Navanry. Ils finirent par les attaquer mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les vaincre, ni à les toucher. Le voile rendait les oiseaux intouchables. La femme était revenue. La sphère avait disparu. Elle positionna ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Toute l'attention fut portée sur elle. Les oiseaux allèrent vers elle mais ne l'affrontèrent pas. Ils volaient joyeusement autour d'elle. Les oiseaux étaient des amis à elle. Ils avaient attaqué sous ses ordres. Cette femme était pleine de ressources. Tous les hommes tombèrent au sol trop fatigués de la situation. Ils retirèrent ce qu'ils avaient pensé tout à l'heure, cette femme n'était pas ordinaire!

**- Tu es vraiment intéressante. Arriverais-tu à mettre mes hommes et moi-même à ton niveau ? **questionna le capitaine des Heart Pirate.

**- Non car mes capacités sont pour la plupart innées et j'ai l'avantage du terrain. On me dit avoir l'aspect du diable et le savoir d'une déesse. Si je vous entraîne, ce sera en tant que démon. Vous serez blesser et risquerez vos vies lors de mes entraînements. Donc voulez-vous véritablement que je vous entraîne ?**

Personne n'avait compris véritablement les propos de la femme ou du moins ils n'en saisissaient pas entièrement le sens de ses paroles. Law n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Cette fille n'était pas ordinaire. Un diable? Une déesse ? Il s'en fichait. Il allait l'avoir dans son équipage. C'était une certitude. Il lui tendit sa main. C'était un marché sans contrepartie. La vie de pirate était truffée de risque et ils étaient des pirates. Ils n'allaient pas mourir aussi facilement. Cette femme avait certes des yeux jaune et des cheveux rouges. Elle était avant tout une femme avec des compétences exceptionnelles. Elle serra sa main. L'accord était conclu. Elle n'allait pas les lâcher aussi facilement. Ils avaient un accord. Les entraînements pouvaient débuter.

Les plaintes et injures se faisaient entendre à tous les exercices que Navanry surveillait. Elle souriait aux comportements de ses hommes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre un seul des oiseaux. Ils étaient encore faible. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que des bestioles pouvaient leur opposer une quelconque résistance et pourtant si. Ses oiseaux étaient vraiment très fort et intouchable. Ils se battaient avec, d'autres faisaient la course pour monter aux arbres, la course au sol, des parcours pour l'agilité, l'endurance, la force et la rapidité. Elle avait de tout. Elle regardait les combats d'armes. Elle donnait des conseils et amener des vivres pour ne pas les laisser mourir de fatigue aussi facilement. Car les épreuves n'avaient rien de faciles mais beaucoup de complexités. Elle aménagea un petit endroit de repos pour les pirates. Certains s'endormir dès qu'ils se posèrent. Navanry s'amusait à les voir. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. En regardant le ciel elle murmura calmement avec un air mélancolique:

**- Peut être que l'enfer se termine enfin.**

Seul une personne l'avait entendu. La même que la veille. Il se posait toujours des questions sur la jeune femme. Ce n'était alors pas juste parce qu'elle tombait de fatigue la veille qu'elle pensait ça. Le capitaine pirate allait la faire parler. Il savait manipuler. Il allait le faire avec elle. Elle n'était pas une simple femme. La preuve était son centre d'entraînement et sa capacité extraordinaire de pouvoir tout savoir. Elle était de plus en plus fascinante. Un excellent projet expérimental. Il avait un plan pour. Il y avait déjà pensé. Personne ne pourra être contre. Elle était plus forte, plus entraînée, plus agile et vivante qu'aucun autre. Il fallait juste la convaincre. Elle était fan d'eux. C'était simple. Une nouvelle membre d'équipage. Simple. Il n'avait rien à faire de particulier pour.

La nuit vint doucement mais dangereusement. La nuit était particulièrement froide une fois le ciel éclairé seulement par les étoiles. Navanry avait préparé un feu de camp et avait de la nourriture proche d'elle mais aucune viande au grand désarroi des pirates cependant personne ne se plaignit. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir un entraînement encore plus. Ils avaient mal partout et étaient fatigués. Ils n'avaient même pas faim seulement soif et extrêmement fatigués. Ils étaient tous allongés. Navanry sourit en les voyant ainsi. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient endurer. Elle pensa à les laisser tranquille la première nuit puis se rappela que non. Elle n'avait plus que 12 jours et 13 nuit devant elle pour les préparer. Ils n'allaient pas être déçu.

**- Allez tout le monde debout! La pause est terminée. Que le groupe A aille monter aux arbres. Le groupe B le combat à main nu. Le groupe C le combat avec les armes en boit. Le groupe D aux parcours d'agilité. Le groupe E aux parcours de force. Le groupe F attaquez moi tous ensemble.**

Tous les pirates protestèrent. Ce n'était pas de l'entraînement mais un enfer cet endroit! D'habitude ils dormaient à cette heure-ci ou faisaient la fête. Mais là ce qu'elle demandait n'était plus de simple exercice légèrement difficile mais des exercices impossibles. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir dans le noir. Ils n'étaient pas des animaux et ne possédaient pas un fruit du démon le leur permettant. C'était la mort assurée de monter dans les arbres et de faire les parcours. Personne ne voulait y aller. Et pourtant quelques uns se levèrent les plus inconscients et les plus hauts placés. Navanry s'énervait de plus en plus à voir les autres au sol à ne rien faire. Sa douce et chaude aura se changeait en une aura sombre et aussi brûlante que l'enfer. Elle les entraînait et eux se permettaient de rester au sol parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant trop fatigués!

**- Espèce de fainéants! Vous allez vous lever sur le champ et faire ce que je vous ai dit sinon vous pouvez être sûr que ce que je vous fais faire ne sera qu'un paradis comparé au véritable enfer que je vais vous faire vivre où vous ne me supplierez que de vous tuer. Si vous ne vous levez pas dans les 3 secondes vous pouvez être sûr d'être torturer jusqu'à être brisé au plus profond de votre âme et ne plus jamais pouvoir vous relever sans penser à la douleur qui ne partira pas.**

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche brûlante sur les pirates. Tous se levèrent et se hâtèrent d'aller à l'atelier qui leur étaient attribués. Ils avaient eu peur. Elle était effrayante. Ils se demandaient tous où était passé la jeune fille délicate et attentionné envers eux. Elle était un véritable démon. C'était le Diable qu'ils avaient avec eux et non pas la déesse de la veille. Ils comprenaient mieux les paroles de Navanry maintenant. Ils avaient tous compris sans exception que ses menaces n'en étaient pas mais elles étaient des promesses. Des promesses de douleur, de souffrance interminable. Ils se demandaient même qui étaient le plus à craindre entre cette femme démoniaque et leur capitaine modificateur. Quoi qu'ils avaient tout le temps leur capitaine avec eux. C'était lui le plus à craindre pour l'instant.

Aucun n'avait réussi correctement et entièrement un seul exercice. Il faisait trop sombre pour eux. Ils n'y voyaient rien et pourtant Navanry y arrivait facilement. Elle se mouvait dans l'espace sans l'once d'une hésitation. Ils étaient fascinés par cette femme tout en la craignant. Ils se posaient tous des questions qui n'avaient aucunes réponses. Leur capitaine n'en avait pas besoin pour l'instant alors eux n'en avait pas besoin. C'était l'idée de groupe. Tout se remarquait alors tout le monde en tirait la même conclusion car ils étaient un en étant tous. A cet instant ils détestèrent le respect qu'ils devaient lui porter. Ils aimaient savoir tout comme leur capitaine mais ils étaient curieux et n'avaient pas de véritables moyens pour la faire parler alors ils ne dirent rien. Ils avaient la certitude qu'un jour ils sauraient tout mais c'était le un jour qui les gênait. Mais là pour l'instant ils ne voulaient pas mourir alors ils se reconcentrèrent tous en faisant part aux autres de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient...

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOoo**

Le deuxième chapitre est enfin fini! La longueur était-elle bonne ou c'était trop long? Ennuyant? Intriguant? Il était comment? La lecture facile? Tellement de questions mais il faut que je m'arrête! Donc bonne journée ou bonne soirée! Et on se voit au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 3: L'éphémérité

Bonjour tout le monde!

:') Je suis si contente d'avoir eu 7 reviews même si la plupart était courte. Mon coeur s'est réchauffé après avoir vu des reviews ^-^. Surtout celles de Kimie-chan et celles de Kami-OP-chan ! J'ai fait un très bon et mignon grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... face à ta review Saame. Je suis honnête non?

Je tiens aussi à préciser que le duel entre Trafalgar Law et Navanry n'en était pas vraiment un car celui-ci avait deux buts: faire que Navanry soit accepté par les pirates en montrant qu'elle était forte et pas comme le pensait l'équipage mais aussi qu'elle n'ait pas une simple habitante. Et désolé pour le peu de dialogue et l'éloignement qu'il va y avoir ainsi que de m'être trompée de jour... voilà les vacances et je commence déjà à perdre la date.

**Saame:** très cher et petit Saame j'accepte bien sur toutes les sortes de reviews avec un grand plaisir mais je dois te dire que Navanry n'a pas "défoncer" Trafalgar Law. Elle a légèrement triché et le combat n'a pas eu de fin. Tu veux que je décrive comment un vent qui souffle? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire qu'autrement qu'en disant un puissant vent parce que si je disais tout il n'y aurait plus de mystère non? ;) Et désolé pour les accords du participe passé avec l'auxiliaire avoir j'ai toujours eu du mal avec car je ne sais jamais si c'est avec le petit mot devant le verbe ou le pronom qu'il s'accorde vu que je suis tête en l'air. Si deux imparfaits sont enchaînés n'y a-t-il pas une virgule entre deux? Et merci de me dire les grosses fautes d'orthographes que j'ai du faire suite à une mauvaise frappe sûrement ou s'en les avoir remarqué. Ensuite pour les répétitions de "eux" ou de "ils" le problème c'est que si je met le groupe de pirates ou autre je n'aime pas trop comme est ma phrase. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Kimie-chan: **Merci pour tes trois reviews! ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! L'explication du prologue ne viendra pas avant longtemps. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Et ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas regroupé tes reviews! J'espère que tu continueras de me donner ton avis !

**Kami-OP-chan:**Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews! Reviews constructives? Je m'en fiche même juste un petit mot ça met de la baume au coeur donc merci beaucoup et domine donc le monde ;) Juste qu'as-tu trouvé d'étonnant dans le troisième chapitre? Merci encore et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis encore et encore ce sera avec plaisir que j'y répondrais!

**Merci aussi à ****Greawenn, Le Chat de Cheshire, Rinkachirikitateku, , Kimie-Chan et à Melusine78.**

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOo**

**Chapitre 3: L'éphémérité**

Navanry les regardait bien et les forçaient à continuer à s'entraîner. Ils en avaient bien plus que marre mais pas elle. Elle les regardait bien. Mais elle s'ennuyait! Elle ne faisait que les regarder! à la taverne elle devait se déplacer entre les tables, prendre des commandes, essayer de deviner celles-ci, elle pouvait parler avec les clients, faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour embêter Ludovic… Mais là! Elle ne faisait qu'observer les différents groupes de pirates. Ennuyeux… Elle pensait s'amuser mais non. La jeune fille donnait des conseils qu'elle répétait sans cesse. Ces types l'écoutaient mais ne mettaient pas en application ce qu'elle disait. La rouge en avait assez. Elle stoppa tout le monde dans leur élan et les fit se réunir.

**- Changement d'exercice. Reformez les groupes mais cette fois-ci on va faire des combats de poules. A va se battre contre B, pendant que C se bat avec D et caetera… Les deux personnes qui gagnent le plus de fois vont dans le groupe qui est gradué supérieur à celui dans lequel il était. Tandis que les deux derniers du groupe vont dans le groupe qui leur est inférieur. Je vais me mettre dans le groupe F mais je ne vais pas tricher comme je l'ai fait avec votre capitaine. Les armes sont autorisées ainsi que les fruits du démon. Est-ce que c'est clair? demanda avec force Navanry qui commençait déjà à s'exciter.**

La tête de chaque homme changea. Des combats, enfin quelque chose d'utile et qui seraient un vrai entraînement qui leur serviraient très souvent. Certains avaient des têtes de "je ne veux pas me faire tuer", tandis que d'autres impatients regardaient ceux de leur groupe en se disant "je vais les détruire". Ceux du groupe A regardaient leur capitaine qui souriait sadiquement. Bepo, Jean Bart et les autres allaient devoir l'affronter… Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de se faire couper en deux. Ils avaient déjà affronter le tranchant de la lame de leur très cher et aimé capitaine et ne voulaient plus y goûter de si tôt. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les combats débutèrent. Les cris retentissaient de tous les côtés. Les pirates se débrouillaient bien et tenaient une bonne demi-heure pendant les premiers combats. Mais une fois, la première rotation effectuée, les combats durèrent moins longtemps.

Les abandons n'arrêtaient pas. Ceux ci se faisaient entendre juste avant que la lame ou le poing de l'un ne s'abatte sur l'autre. Les pauvres se demandaient réellement comment ils avaient pu aimé le changement d'exercice. C'était même pire qu'avant car il n'y avait pas de pause. Les duels étaient rapides et s'enchaînaient avec force. Navanry quant à elle, gagnait ses matchs avec adresse mais pas avec grâce. Certains disaient que des combats étaient comme des danses mais là ce n'était pas une douce danse comme la valse, ni une bien rythmé comme le tango mais la sienne était gentiment agonisante laissant alors duré le supplice que c'était que de la combattre. Elle faisait tout en douceur après tout. La rapidité des actes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. La jeune femme s'amusait comme une enfant. Elle avait des yeux éclatants comme ceux des petits qui viennent de commencer à jouer à un nouveau jeu.

Son sourire était ravissant. Et dès que son adversaire était à terre, elle lui tendait la main et lui souriait encore plus. Elle s'inquiétait aussi dès qu'elle voyait que son adversaire avait légèrement mal. Cependant elle continuait toujours de se battre et ne laissait pas la fatigue venir à elle. La rouge s'élançait toujours après son adversaire. Elle devait laisser le premier coup venir à elle. Elle devait être gentille. Elle ne devait pas blesser. Elle ne devait pas tuer. C'était les ordres que la femme avait reçu ou plutôt les conseils que ne cessaient répétés ses anciens amis. Navanry n'en avait pourtant que faire. Elle s'amusait à se battre. Elle voulait bien jouer la comédie devant d'autres mais pour l'instant elle pouvait être juste elle. Elle pouvait vivre pour de vrai…

Law terminait ses combats après seulement 20 secondes. Les abandons venaient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop rapidement à lui. Ses sous-fifres n'aimaient pas être son adversaire. Et pourtant il les poussait à bout. L'homme au bonnet tacheté surveillait chaque mouvemeng et déplacement de la jeune femme. Il l'étudiait. Le capitaine pensait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait tester avec elle à ses côtés. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle et pouvoir la comprendre. Il était ainsi après tout. Il en apprenait plus sur les autres pour pouvoir prévoir et savoir quoi faire. Il en était là aujourd'hui grâce à ça. Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort. Il remarquait facilement le moindre détails à force de prévoir. Les détails délicieuses choses qui en faisaient apprendre plus sur l'individu. Rien que la gestuelle de la personne disait quel était sa personnalité. Il devinait sans difficulté à force de le faire.

Mais là cette femme était tout autre. Elle avait des déplacements tellement souples et instinctifs qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était. Dans la taverne cela se voyait que la rouge connaissait parfaitement son travail dans ses mouvements. Le capitaine avait aussi pu voir qu'elle était une fan d'eux en voyant l'étincelle qu'avait eu ses yeux. Mais elle était trop différente de quand elle était dans la taverne comparé à maintenant. Le capitaine la voyait toujours aussi pétillante mais elle était aussi une guerrière, une femme vaillante et non pas naïve. Il avait pensé à une sorte de Candide mais non, elle ne l'était pas. Navanry savait bien des choses et elle avait des problèmes. Law se demandait toujours lesquels car une femme normale ne dirait pas que la vie est un enfer juste comme ça.

Mais qu'était l'enfer pour cette jeune femme qui avait l'autorité d'un homme haut-gradé et qui avait pourtant une gentillesse envers chacun aussi excessive qu'était l'amour du femme normale envers son enfant tant chéri ? Avait-elle perdu quelque chose qui rendait sa vie ainsi? Ou avait-elle réellement des problèmes? Law cherchait. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses questions très bientôt. Alors il l'observait tout en gardant son sourire sadique. Il allait pouvoir faire de bonne expérience avec un sujet pareil. Il avait plus qu'à attendre l'entrée de la femme dans son équipage. Bientôt, il pourrait. Bientôt… Maintenant c'était l'heure des combats. Et à l'instant présent c'était le moment de celui contre la jeune femme. Il souriait sadiquement, il allait prendre sa revanche. Le capitaine y croyait dur comme fer jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'exclame fortement:

**- Entraînement fini pour aujourd'hui! Faîtes quelques étirements histoire de ne pas avoir trop de courbatures demain. Attendez vous à bien avoir mal donc reposez-vous un maximum.**

Enfin! L'entraînement prenait enfin fin, c'était ce que tous les pirates se disaient. Tous? Ah non. Le fameux capitaine Trafalgar Law bouillait intérieurement. Cette femme l'avait à moitié ridiculisé devant son équipage et elle venait de stopper le moment où il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Il aurait sa revanche foi de Trafalgar. Cette femme allait vraiment être un splendide sujet d'expérience… Mais les expériences attendraient, cela faisait une journée entière que l'équipage et le capitaine n'avaient pas dormi alors maintenant c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. La plupart ne réussit pas à s'endormir pour cause des bleus et des blessures causaient par l'entraînement. Ils étaient tous d'accord. Cette femme était un vrai démon!

Navanry, elle, d'ailleurs les laissa seul et partit. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir, ses longues cernes en étaient la preuve. Chacun avait sa propre limite et pour l'instant c'était l'heure pour elle d'aller travailler. Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois l'intérieur des boutiques, ni même les vitrines. Pourtant la jeune femme ne connaissait que très peu la ville. Elle n'était présente sur cette île que depuis 2 mois après tout. En deux mois, elle s'était intégrée à l'île. En deux mois, elle avait trouvé un métier, un toit et une vie. Ce métier qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher si facilement. L'appartement qui allait avec son travail. Et la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui.

Navanry connaissait beaucoup de choses et s'amusait autant qu'elle le pouvait en expérimentant toutes sortes de choses. Comme réussir à donner de nouveaux cheveux blancs au vieux Ludovic ou encore semer la pagaille à la Marine sans que celle-ci ne sache ce qu'il se passe. Elle adorait faire des farces et contait bien en faire aux pirates. Elle adorait particulièrement écrire sur le visage endormi des gens au feutre indélébile. Ce qui serait tout à fait cliché pour les autres mais pas pour elle. Elle avait aussi expérimenté les joies d'un magasin de farce et attrape. Elle aimait les farces comme toute bonne enfant. Mais c'était là le problème elle n'était plus une enfant et elle ne savait toujours pas comment une adulte se comporterait réellement? Elle avait essayé différent comportement mais elle n'aimait pas le genre froid et glaciale, celui excentrique et loufoque, ni celui dépressif et solitaire.

Elle pouvait être tout ça mais ça ne la correspondait pas. La jeune femme était encore une jeune enfant dans sa tête et ne savait pas comment réagirait une personne normale à sa place. Du coup elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait comme sourire à tout bout de champ pour la faire passer pour plus naïve qu'elle ne l'était. La demoiselle avait pourtant toujours un plan foireux dans la tête en toute circonstance. Elle aimait vraiment embêté les autres. Et elle commençait à mettre en place dans sa jolie tête un plan diabolique pour embêter le capitaine qu'elle adorait avec son équipage. Elle pensait à commencer gentiment avec des farces légères comme mettre du poil à gratter ou encore mettre de la teinture dans les shampoings et après shampoings.

Simple mais efficace. Que pouvait-elle faire sans risquer la colère d'un équipage entier de pirate composé aussi d'un Shikibukai? Son cerveau bouillait fortement alors qu'elle échafaudait un plan en place pour pouvoir bien rigoler et ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Car même si elle s'était entraînée avec eux, ça n'avait pas été amusant pour elle. Elle s'était tout de même ennuyée hors elle détestait autant l'ennui qu'elle haïssait la Marine. Et ô combien elle la haïssait cette saleté d'organisation du gouvernement… Elle marchait de plus en plus rapidement à la seule pensée de la Marine. Cette organisation gouvernementale avait osé l'enfermer pendant près de 3 ans et la torturer à toutes les heures du jour comme de la nuit.

Ses amis l'avaient sauvée une fois mais n'avaient pas pu être là la seconde fois. Navanry pensait souvent à ses deux hommes. Des personnes invincibles et qui étaient les meilleures du monde. Elle ne les aimait pas simplement et les adorait comme si ils étaient des dieux. La vie de la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu être sans eux. Ils étaient les meilleurs, si beaux, débrouillards, courageux… Navanry ne pensait pas à eux comme à des personnes normales, car après tout ils n'étaient pas normales. Ils étaient incroyables, fantastiques, génialissime…

**- Enfin tu es là Navanry! On a besoin de toi! Dépêche toi de te changer et de mettre ton uniforme! lui cria Lucie les mains portant des plateaux remplis plus que le raisonnable.**

La rouge arrêta immédiatement ses pensées et se dépêcha de suivre les ordres que son aînée venait de lui donner. Il était rare d'avoir du monde mais apparemment aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire puisque beaucoup d'habitants de l'île, de Marines et de pirates étaient présents. Navanry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle ne connaissait pas le pourquoi du comment et elle ne se demanda même pas pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cependant sa collègue Lucie ne semblait pas d'avis de la laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps que 3 heures après le début de son entrée.

**- C'est vrai que ça ne fait que deux mois que tu es là. Aujourd'hui on fête la création du passage sous-marin reliant nos deux îles ainsi que l'activité de chacun d'elle. Tous les ans c'est une journée fériée pour les Marines et autres organisations du gouvernement ainsi que les établissements. Mais si nous fermons les bénéfices seront énormément plus petits que si nous ouvrons un tel jour de fête car sinon tous ses clients iraient chez d'autres taverniers et en plus…**

Navanry arrêta net de l'écouter. Lucie avait peur des Heart Pirate ok. Cependant elle était une incroyable femme qui aimait parler plus que de raisons même si elle avait un don d'oratrice, Navanry n'appréciait pas vraiment les longs discours. Mais aussi qui aimait les longs discours et les longs serments? Personne à part les masochistes. Et heureusement pour elle-même, Navanry n'en était pas une. Elle s'esquiva donc doucement pour pouvoir aller prendre de nouvelles commandes et continuer son service. Elle était légèrement fatiguée de servir encore et encore mais elle ne détestait pas le faire car sa tête devenait ainsi vide de toutes autres pensées qui ne seraient pas futiles.

Les clients ne quittaient leur table que une ou deux heures après si être assis et encore certains y restaient jusqu'à la fermeture. La jeune femme grognait souvent mentalement dans sa tête lorsque ça se passait. Elle n'aimait pas voir des hommes ou des femmes passaient la journée ici au lieu de travailler ou de profiter de leurs instants avec leur famille et leurs amis. La famille et les amis étaient un concept qui était cher aux yeux de la demoiselle. Rien ni personne ne devait se mettre en travers du chemin d'une famille ou de proches amis. Si quelqu'un le faisait il pouvait être sûr de recevoir un bon coup de pied mal placé pour les hommes et de l'autre côté pour les femmes.

Navanry n'avait qu'une personne qu'elle considérait comme sa famille et elle n'avait qu'un seul ami, qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son confident, son autre frère… Tout ce qu'était cet ami était ce qu'était sa famille. L'un était l'autre tout en étant lui. C'était la vision de la vie de Navanry. Mais pour l'instant pas question d'y penser elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et non pas divaguer sur de telles pensées. La jeune femme souriait faussement mais si pour tout le monde c'était un vrai sourire. Elle laissait croire bien des choses. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter de le faire après tout. Pourquoi nier un mensonge évident?

Son service venait enfin de se finir. Elle avait travaillé pendant près de sept heures d'affilées. Mais au lieu de rejoindre les pirates elle déambula sur l'île en regardant attentivement pour une fois les vitrines, les stands nouvellement installés pour ce jour de fête. Les musiques et leurs chants se faisaient entendre d'un bout à l'autre de l'île. Les pirates devait sûrement être réveillés avec tout ce boucan qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la demoiselle. Dans son île natale rien n'était ainsi. Elle découvrait tant de choses ici. Tant de nouveauté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était une jeune enfant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas pu grandir normalement. Elle passa son temps à admirer ce qu'elle voyait.

Des danses s'exécutaient à chaque coin de rue. Les îles semblaient avoir échangées leur activité favorite et principale. Mais ce qu'elle vit ne lui déplut pas. Elle s'essaya elle même à ses différentes activités. Des stands de poteries, de coutures, de potions, de musique… Elle essaya pratiquement tout. Elle s'amusa. Mais comme chaque instant de joie, il y avait toujours un moment de fin. C'était ce qui faisait la joie, le fait que le bonheur était éphémère. Elle gardait cependant bien en tête tous les moments qu'elle venait de passé à s'amuser. Elle pouvait se souvenir rien qu'en fermant des yeux de son arrivé dans l'allée.

Celle-ci était criant de bonheur. Les pots de fleurs semblaient sourires au ciel de toutes leur force. Le ciel si bleu et dégagé. Tandis que les murs qui semblaient plus blancs qu'à l'accoutumer adressé leur éclat à chaque passant. Les sourires étaient présents sur chaque visage, pas une seule once de contrariété n'était là. Le premier stand était un stand rempli de couleur. Il y avait à la fois du rose, du jaune, du orange, du vert, du bleu. Il y avait de tout tout comme le contenu de celui-ci. Et puis la vendeuse frappait joyeuse dans ses mains. Son stand étant juste en face d'une bande de jeunes danseurs. La vendeuse les avait encouragé tout en faisant venir des clients potentiels à son stand.

Navanry se souvenait parfaitement de chaque instant, de chaque petit détail. Comme le jeune couple, le jeune homme avait doucement mis sa main droite dans sa poche touchant nerveusement un petit quelque chose de carré ou encore la dame âgée qui avait levé sa cane en l'air tout en gardant une de ses mains dans son dos pour essayer de faire venir les passants à son stand de bricole. Ou encore le papa blond aux yeux bleus qui avait sa fille sur épaule qui montrait chaque stand un à un de son petit doigt emmailloté dans un petit tissu. Navanry se souvenait parfaitement de tout sans avoir besoin de faire appel à ce pouvoir.

Le temps défilait de plus en plus mais elle ne voulait pas quitter cette place du bonheur pour rejoindre les pirates dont elle était fan pour les entraîner. Elle appréciait ce sentiment de pure plaisir. Ce moment où elle pouvait souffler sans avoir rien à faire d'un soupir qui n'était pas mélancolique ou douloureux. Elle voulait rester et se baigner dans ce bonheur si intense. Navanry s'assit alors et attendit en regardant chaque passant. Elle grava alors cet instant si précieux dans sa mémoire. Elle n'oublierait jamais. C'était une part de sa vie. Non, c'était sa vie. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle souriait naturellement et sans même y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était débordante de joie et bien être.

Ce fut sur ses pensées et ses sentiments qu'elle quitta cette place se promettant de revenir avant que la fête ne se finisse entièrement. Elle comptait bien en profiter encore plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit des soldats de la Marine arriver face à elle. Son esprit fit grincer des dents imaginaires. Comme chaque moment de bonheur la fin venait à un moment donné. Son visage était fermé, n'éprouvant alors aucune émotion. Seul ses yeux la trahissait et le léger coin de ses lèvres qui s'étaient abaissés. Elle était en colère, en rage. Elle voulait les tuer. Ces sales chiens du gouvernement. Les tuer. Ces types devaient mourir et non pas d'une douce et gentille mort mais d'un mort atrocement lente et douloureuse. Oui, une affreuse mort qui les feraient hurler de mal et ils la supplieraient d'arrêter ce à quoi elle intensifierait ses tortures.

Ils la dépassèrent. Elle souffla d'agacement et de soulagement. Elle devait se calmer c'était impératif. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la vallée où elle retrouva, les pirates qui étaient dans un profond sommeil. Elle leur fit alors à manger avec les provisions qu'elle gardait dans un endroit secret. Navanry cuisina et l'odeur sembla en réveiller quelques uns. Navanry souriait comme une petite soeur qui cuisinait pour plaire à son grand-frère. Elle réveilla doucement chaque pirate un à un. Elle leur servit ensuite leur repas. La jeune femme était serveuse, elle savait bien cuisiner et les Heart Pirates venaient de goûter à sa fameuse cuisine… tout à fait atroce.

Personne ne lui dit qu'elle ne savait absolument pas cuisiner mais ils se firent la promesse de ne plus la laisser approcher une cuisine ou de tout objet de cuisine pour leur propre survit. Et à leur plus grand désespoir une fois le repas avalé, ils recommencèrent à s'entraîner. Leur repos avait été de courte duré. Et pourtant ils ne firent aucun reproche ou autre. Ils exécutèrent simplement les ordres qu'elle venait de lançait. Navanry s'approcha doucement de Bepo et lui glissa à l'oreille avec un clin d'oeil:

**- Demain on va au zoo ?**

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOo**

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et le chapitre suivant est bien au chaud donc appuyait et touchait aux touches de vos claviers pour me laisser une review merci! Sinon vous risquerez de voir Trafalgar dans une fâcheuse posture ;)

Merci d'avoir lu.

Ps. je ne mord pas.


	5. Chapitre 4: Femme intouchable

Bonsoir ou bonjour !

La lecture à toutes les heures !

Alors alors vos avis? *-*

**Saame:**oh que je t'aime toi *-* ! Tu es le seul à me mettre une review... quoique après avoir relu ta review je veux t'étriper... Je peux ? *-* La lecture à voix haute est un peu dur chez moi, enfin elle est plutôt impossible... bref! non je n'allais pas utiliser le livre _Candide ou l'optimiste_ de Voltaire. Je voulais juste voir si tu allais remarquer que j'avais pensé à toi. Et comment ça je frappe fort? Je suis un ange voyons! Comment pourrais-je avoir des intentions meurtrières envers une quelconque personne ? *(^-^)*

Et je remercie encore **Greawenn, Le Chat de Cheshire, Rinkachirikitateku, Kimie-Chan, Melusine78, Saame et **

**OOoooOOOooOOoooOOOooOOoooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOo**

Chapitre 4 : Femme intouchable.

Le matin venait enfin se disait Bepo. Il avait hâte de pouvoir aller voir les ours femelles. Pour une fois qu'il y en avait là où l'équipage allait. Il en était plus que content. En plus Navanry voulait lui montrait des endroits à elle. Avec elle il pourrait voir tranquille les autres ours. Il voulait y aller mais personne n'était réveillé à part lui. Il ne pouvait pas se lever au risque de réveiller ses compagnons. Encore peu se disait il. Il ne voulait pas se faire gronder et ne pas pouvoir aller au zoo. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir et pourtant il voulait être tout beau pour elles. Le ciel était dégagé. Celui ci changeait de couleur avec le soleil levant. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le petit vent.

Quand il les rouvrît, il faillit hurler de peur. Le visage de Navanry était proche du sien. Il n'avait rien senti. Elle lui souriait et lui tendit sa main qu'il prit dans sa grande patte. Il se leva et remarqua qu'il n'y avait toujours qu'eux de debout. Navanry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et partit avec lui à sa suite. Ils n'avaient réveillé personne ce qui étonna l'ours qui avait toujours eu des pas lourds.

- C'est le résultat de l'entraînement. Tu arrives à te déplacer en faisant beaucoup moins de bruit qu'un humain normal. Pratique non? lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bepo compris alors pourquoi la rouge l'avait tellement mis sur le parcours d'agilité et de course. Les appuis de ses pieds n'étaient pas les bons et elle les lui avait fait changer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'ours comprit alors l'importance de l'entraînement qu'elle leur faisait faire. Ce n'était pas que de la torture ce qu'elle faisait mais de vrais entraînements. Il arrivait à se mouvoir plus facilement et le bruit qu'il produisait autrefois n'était plus le même. Ils se déplaçaient vers la ville tout en parlant doucement et joyeusement. Bepo avait hâte d'aller au zoo. L'ours voulait vraiment parler avec des femelles. Il ne savait plus, il y avait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Bepo voulait vraiment profiter de cette journée mais quand il vit plusieurs Marines plus loin devant eux, il commença à s'excuser sans aucunes raisons apparentes. Cependant l'ours ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle amie ait des problèmes par sa faute parce qu'il était un pirate et encore plus parce qu'il était le second de l'équipage des Heart Pirate. Quoi que maintenant que leur capitaine était devenu un Shichibukai tout devrait bien se passer. Il s'excusa quand même envers Navanry qui rigola doucement face à cette habitude. La rouge avança sans aucune hésitation devant les Marines et passa à côté d'eux. Ils ne semblaient même pas la voir. La femme passa sans aucune difficulté. L'ours put en faire de même.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le zoo. Cependant celui-ci était encore fermé. Ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer ou du moins ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer. Navanry ne se préoccupa pas de cela et sauta sur la grille tout en atterrissant sans un seul bruit autre que celui du vent. Bepo la regarda et essaya de le faire. Il arriva sur la grille mais avec beaucoup moins d'aisance et en vacillant une fois arrivé sur la grille. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois cependant l'ours fut rattrapé par la femme qui ne cessait de vérifier si il n'allait pas à nouveau vaciller. Du coup, elle sauta pour entrer dans le zoo suivit directement par Bepo. Ils regardèrent chaque enclos à la va-vite jusqu'à arriver à celui des ours.

L'enclos était rempli de sable claire. Les structures des fausses pierres avaient été particulièrement étudié pour que celles-ci soient adaptées aux habitants. L'espace comportait aussi une zone d'eau fraîche mais était plutôt petit pour le nombre d'ours. De petits oursons restaient bien au chaud près de leur mère. La nourriture n'avait pas encore été apportée et les ours ne s'en préoccupaient pas trop puisque tous dormaient encore. Mais avant que Bepo ne passa au dessus de la barrière de sécurité et n'alla les rejoindre. Navanry lui fit enlever sa combinaison orange avec le Jolly Roger. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller rejoindre ses compères habillés comme un humain. Bepo y alla et au loin il put entendre la femme lui dire :

- Je reviens te chercher ce soir tu es exempté d'entraînement. Alors repose toi bien et essaye de te comporter comme un ours normal !

- Merci Navanry! Et désolé! répondit le second de Trafalgar Law.

La femme se retourna et fit un signe de main pour lui dire à bientôt. Elle ne sortit toutefois pas tout de suite du zoo. Elle se balada sans laisser quiconque la voir. La demoiselle alla dans différents enclos comme dans celui des aigles ou encore celui des lions. Mais elle préféra celui des loups. Ceux-ci c'étaient réveillés et sautèrent sur elle dès qu'ils la virent. Toute la meute s'amusa avec elle. Les loups aimaient bien cette mystérieuse femme. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tous les animaux l'appréciaient et lui disaient bonjour dès qu'ils la voyaient dans leur champ de vision. La femme était heureuse de tous les voir les uns après les autres venir à elle.

Elle appréciait venir ici. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait mais Navanry pensait déjà à revenir demain parce que oui pour l'instant il était temps pour elle de retourner rejoindre les pirates, les réveiller, les entraîner, travailler… La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de relâcher la pression sur les pirates qu'elle devait entraîner. Alors elle partit en courant sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour les rejoindre. Une fois arrivé, elle les vit encore tous au sol entrain de dormir. Les ronflements de certains ressemblaient au bruit que les turbines des machines lorsque les oreilles y étaient collées à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne soupira pas. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de leur hurler de se réveiller.

Le visage de Navanry n'était pas joyeux ou autre. Il était seulement neutre et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de ressentir la moindre chose. Elle devait se dépêcher, elle avait un long trajet pour arriver à _eux. _La jeune femme affichait toujours un masque froid. Sa poker face était une des meilleures au monde, _ils_ le lui avaient dit autrefois et elle ne pouvait que _les_ croire. Le capitaine de l'équipage l'observait toujours. Une nouvelle facette d'elle venait de se dévoiler. Une nouvelle des plus attrayantes, des plus irrésistibles. Le capitaine pensait encore à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Mais pour l'instant il pestait dans sa tête de lui avoir demandé de les entraîner.

Les questions se posaient dans sa tête petit à petit. Et Law en avait une qui était gravée dans son esprit. Celle qui était sûrement dans l'esprit de chacun de ses hommes. Qui était réellement cette femme ? Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les possibilités mais surtout à deux. Une des plus folles et une des plus probables. Une Marine ou une personne ayant subi des expériences venant de celle-ci qui était désormais sous leurs ordres. Cependant il n'y croyait pas du tout. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être les personnes qu'il avait imaginé. La rouge était trop différente de l'un avec sa haine si évidente pour les hommes du gouvernement et pour l'autre elle ne ressemblait pas à une femme brisait par le gouvernement.

Mais après tout qu'était une femme brisait par le gouvernement? Une femme qui restait dans l'ombre ? Une femme qui avait peur de tout ? Comment pouvait être une femme qui était brisée par la Marine ? Haineuse envers celle-ci ? Aimante envers les pirates ? Dur à battre ? Lunatique ? Comment pouvait être une femme cassée ? Law n'en avait jamais vu une mais il avait lu beaucoup de livre sur la psychologie féminine et pourtant il ne comprenait quelle genre de femme Navanry était. Law ne la lâchait pas. Et la rouge s'en était aperçue depuis déjà un petit moment. Cependant elle ne fit rien à part un rappel à l'ordre pour que celui-ci se remette à l'exercice.

Ou plutôt à l'enfer que la demoiselle lui faisait vivre. Surtout à lui en particulier. Elle ne lui laissait jamais de repos. Navanry s'acharnait sur lui plus que sur autre chose. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Law n'avait rien fait qu'il pouvait se reprocher. La froideur de la femme ne lui faisait pas le moins peur mais le laissait avec des interrogations qu'il laissa de côté avant de retrouver surchargé de tous les côtés. Il se faisait attaquer de tous les côtés par ses maudits oiseaux alors qu'il était sur le parcours d'agilité. Un faux pas et il allait se retrouver embroché par des piques de bois. Ceux-ci semblaient d'ailleurs plutôt résistant. Après tout c'était un parcours d'agilité donc autant le faire jusqu'à la chute.

Une chute qui pouvait le tuer. Mais il n'avait que faire de tomber car Law n'avait pas prévu de mourir ici du moins pas avant d'être devenu le meilleur pirate au monde et d'avoir battu les autres shichibukai. Le capitaine arrêta ses pensées futiles et rempli sa tête de toutes les possibilités d'attaques venant de ses satanées volatiles. Il contrait les attaques du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La protection que ceux-ci semblaient disparaître petit à petit. Il ne comprenait pas comment ceci pouvait être fait mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Law était le Chirurgien de la Mort après tout…

_Tranquillement dans un enclos de l'île de Herban._

Un ours blanc gambadait partout dans l'enclos suivit de près par les petits oursons. Celui-ci jouait avec les enfants de son espèce. Alors que tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Les femelles le regardaient avec un air ravi de pouvoir enfin se reposer mais tout en gardant un oeil sur leurs enfants chéris. Cet ours était un nouveau dans l'enclos et malgré qu'il ne soit pas un ours de type dominant. Les femelles se méfiaient tout de même de lui. Elles l'observaient d'un regard méfiant mais qui semblait en tout point adorable aux yeux du nouvel ours. Celui-ci alla d'ailleurs les voir et essaya de leur parler mais les petits oursons l'avaient rattrapé et ne voulaient que jouer avec lui. Alors il s'excusa et retourna jouer avec les petits. La journée passa et à part les bonjour et quelques petits gestes de politesse. L'ours n'adressa pratiquement pas la parole aux ourses.

_Un peu plus près du port, dans la taverne de Ludovic le grincheux._

- Lucie ! Va prendre les commandes des tables 1, 8 et 13! Navanry sourit un peu ou va faire la plonge ! Grégrory occupe toi des repas des tables 3, 7, 9 et 11! Et plus vite que ça tout le monde ! gronda avec fermeté Ludovic.

- Oui ! lui répondirent-ils tous.

C'était le lendemain de la fête des îles jumelles après tout. Le boulot ne cessait pas d'arriver. Les pirates, les marchands, les visiteurs et les Marines n'avaient pas pour la plupart d'Eternal Pose leur permettant d'aller à une autre île. Les prochains 12 jours allaient être longs et durs. Le travail n'allait pas manquer au contraire même. Ludovic avait embauché d'autres personnes pour venir aider. C'était la période la plus rude de l'année après tout. Navanry sourit un peu mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à ça. Elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver mais pas le quoi ni le pourquoi. Et comme toute personne normalement constituée cela l'agaça et elle laissa de côté ce mauvais présage pour ne pas avoir un sermon aujourd'hui.

Navanry se dépêchait au maximum tout en paraissant joviale. Les clients étaient sont sous le charme de son caractère. Cependant son apparence n'était pas des plus envieuses mais seules les formes comptaient. Alors quelques mains se perdirent sur le derrière la jeune fille qui ne fit aucunes remarques car ceux qui faisaient ça, se faisaient remettre à leur place par les habitués qui n'appréciaient pas les mains baladeuses sur leur douce, très gentille et courageuse serveuse. Cette femme aux cheveux rouges étaient l'une des personnes les plus appréciées de cette île. Certaines personnes ne savaient pas encore qui elle était mais tous la connaissaient au moins de vue grâce à sa chevelure flamboyante.

Les pirates avaient tous arrêtés d'essayer de promener leurs mains sur les serveuses à cause des habitués. Ils étaient peut-être des pirates mais ils voulaient un peu de paix. C'était bien la vie pleines d'aventures et de mouvements mais le calme était tout aussi bien à certains moments. Alors ils apprécièrent la paix qui se dégageait de cette endroit si vivant. Une cloche sonna dans la taverne. Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de ce son inhabituel ici. Une troupe de musicien venait de faire sonner une cloche devant le comptoir tout en regardant les tables. Navanry avait lâché son tablier de serveuse mais avait toujours le reste de son uniforme. Elle les rejoignit.

Cette troupe chanta et fit de la musique. Les clients et les clientes ainsi que le personnel se leva et alla danser avec les autres sans aucune cérémonie et sans aucune gêne. La troupe laissa encore plus de joie de vivre entrer dans cet établissement. La gaieté était à l'honneur. La fête était hier mais elle se poursuivait et cela en était la preuve. Les musiciens venaient dans les établissements et mettaient un maximum d'ambiance pour que l'esprit de fête ne se tarisse pas. Personne ne fit de remarque face aux retards des commandes qu'entraîna cette bonne ambiance. Tout le monde s'amusait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Navanry passait de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'une musique si particulière retentisse. Toutes les serveuses laissèrent leur partenaire et montèrent sur le comptoir.

Elles se mirent toutes à danser avec le sourire aux lèvres. Leur danse n'était rien comparé à celles qu'avaient eu lieu hier à l'extérieur mais tellement la taverne était rempli de bonheur que personne ne fit une seule remarque et au contraire tous continuèrent à danser. Du moins gesticuler était le mot le plus apte aux mouvements effectués. Tous sifflèrent les fabuleuses femmes qu'étaient les serveuses et accessoirement les danseuses le temps d'une musique. L'ambiance était à son comble. Et pourtant à la musique continua à se jouer pendant une bonne heure encore mais Navanry sortit de l'établissement bien avant.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'était pas amusée ainsi depuis très longtemps. Elle avait mal au coeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle regarda alors le ciel. La nuit allait bientôt être rempli par l'humidité d'une fine pluie imaginaire. Seule elle la sentait. Les larmes descendirent petit à petit dans le lac qu'était devenu son coeur. La goutte de trop n'était pas encore celle là. Navanry avait le temps avant de craquer entièrement. Elle marcha encore et encore une fois de plus. Elle en avait marre de passer de la joie à la tristesse, de la colère à l'extase. Elle ne supportait plus ses changements d'humeur.

Deux ivrognes passèrent près d'elle. Elle les reconnaissait. C'était des hommes qui venaient d'être mis à la porte par leur femme respective à cause de leur manque de savoir vivre. La rouge avait vu des photos d'eux. Les femmes étaient déjà venues manger à la taverne. Ses hommes avaient fait perdre beaucoup de temps à ses deux femmes. Ses deux hommes étaient d'anciens Marines qui avaient arrêté pour pouvoir être plus proches de leur famille. Lâches. Menteurs. Ses hommes ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ils n'avaient pas de but précis. Navanry ne fit que passer à côté, elle les regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens remplis d'envie meurtrière et de haine. Les leurs étaient vitreux mais ils prirent peur et reculèrent. Ils furent pris de spasmes, leur corps ne cessait pas de trembler.

Navanry ne fit rien d'autre que les dépassait avec un visage des plus froids et des effrayants. Elle ne croisa personne d'autre ou plutôt elle évita de croiser une autre personne en passant sur les toits et alla chercher Bepo qu'elle avait faillit oublier. Elle récupéra la combinaison de l'ours et la lui donna. Il avait une bouille boudeuse mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était là pour le ramener au camp d'entraînement. A peine arrivé qu'elle leur fit à manger et continua leur entraînement. Une nouvelle journée étaient passée. Il ne restait que 9 jours aux pirates avant leur départ. Plus beaucoup de temps avant l'attaque de la base. Bientôt… Le temps passait de plus en plus vite. Et la Marine devenait de plus en plus prudente.

**/!\ AVIS DE DECES /!\**

_Samedi 22 juin 1523._

_Albert VASILIS et Edgardo LOMBARDIO ont été retrouvés morts à 05h37 à Herban, dans la cour de la croix blanche . Cause de la mort : INCONNU. _

_Si vous avez le moindre renseignement ou le moindre indice sur leur meurtrier ou la raison de leur mort merci de vous rendre le plus rapidement possible à la base Marine la plus proche._

**OOoooOOOooOOoooOOOooOOoooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOo**

J'avais pensé à plus détailler le passage au zoo mais je me suis dit que ça en agacerait plus d'un donc j'essaye d'avancer un peu plus l'histoire. Désolé pour le rythme plutôt lent de l'histoire. Disons que j'ai du changé d'ordinateur et j'ai un peu de mal à m'y habituer mais bon c'est vrai aucune excuse n'est valable ! Je vais essayer de publier plus tôt la prochaine fois !

J'espère que ça vous a au moins plus ! Au faite vous pensez que c'est qui le eux ? ou le ils en italique ? J'aimerais avoir plus d'avis parce que UNE SEULE ET UNIQUE REVIEW ce n'est pas gentil ! J'en veux plus ! Je suis très, très gourmande !

Donc je veux mes sucreries ! :'(

Non je ne suis pas une folle... du moins si j'en suis une c'est une folle en manque de commentaire alors s'il vous plait une petite, minuscule petite review pour moi *-* !


	6. Chapitre 5: Double sens

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Alors comment allez-vous? **

**... Je n'entends rien... **

**Vous allez bien?! **

**...**

**Hé! Ho! Y a t'il quelqu'un?**

**...**

**Ah oui! Y a Guest et Saame... Je vous aime vous deux 3 3**

**Guest:**bon je l'ai déjà dit mais je t'aime! Merci de bien vouloir combler mon coeur et mon pauvre estomac! Ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire va commencer à réellement bouger à partir du prochain chapitre ;) enfin là c'est le début. Pour les animaux disons que lorsque tu es seul(e) et je dis bien complètement seul(e) tu essayes de te rapprocher des autres humains mais lorsque tu ne le peux pas tu essayes avec les animaux. Quand elle était petite Navanry n'avait pendant un temps plus personne avec elle du coup elle a apprit comment se comporter avec eux. Bon les deux hommes morts là je n'ai aucune explication pour l'instant sinon ce serait un spoiler sur l'histoire! J'avoue que j'aurais du éviter le masque froid... sur l'instant j'étais énervée quand j'ai écris je pense que ça a du m'influencer... Je vais essayer de modifier le chapitre précédent pour la semaine prochaine! Pour le dernier point je tiens à préciser que les seules personnes qui l'adorent véritablement sont les habitués de la taverne. Les autres la connaissent juste de vue car si tu vois une fille avec des cheveux rouges tu vas la remarquer de suite, non? Les gens ne connaissent pas forcément son identité.

En tout cas j'ai bien reçu le message... ça va être dur alors je t'en pris de m'aider! Je ne suis pas du genre à être vraiment très proche des personnes normaux dans la vraie vie et ça Saame peut te le confirmer... Je tiens à préciser que je ne te le dis pas pour avoir des reviews. Tu peux tout aussi bien te faire un compte et m'envoyer tout ce que tu veux me dire en message privé.

Trouver ton adresse? Moi? ... pourquoi le ferais-je? ... Bon d'accord je pourrais le faire mais ta review m'a réellement fait plaisir. Tu m'as dit la vérité sur ce que tu pensais sur l'ensemble de l'histoire sans te focaliser directement sur l'orthographe ou autre chose mais sur l'histoire et comment faire pour m'améliorer et faire rester les autres. C'est pourquoi je t'en remercie d'autant plus que cela a été de ta propre initiative. Et merci pour le compliment et les encouragements! A bientôt! Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt d'écrire ;) sinon je vais me faire tuer par quelques amis sûrement...

**Saame:**Coucou toi! et non je ne me suis pas gourée dans le nombre de jours puisque j'ai écris une nouvelle jour était passée juste avant donc il reste bien 9 jours. Si je n'avais pas écrit cette phrase ça aurait bien été 10 jours et non pas 9. Peu de détails mais un commentaire sur l'histoire. C'est le lendemain de la fête des îles jumelles alors tu sais quand les gens se réveillent avec un mal de tête horrible, ils ne pensent pas forcément à tout ce qu'il faut. De plus comme c'est que le lendemain de la fête certains font encore la fête. Et Bepo a très bien pu aller faire un tour quand les gardiens se sont approchés. Car il ne faut pas l'oublier c'est un membre de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law! J'avais pourtant décris la fête dans la taverne non? Mais tu vois si je ne me concentre pas sur les pirates en dehors des Heart c'est parce que je pense qu'ils ne sont pas si importants pour l'instant. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt car nous suivons l'histoire de Navanry avec l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Ensuite... tu veux vraiment mourir? Moque encore une seule fois de moi et je te jure que sens de l'orientation ou non je vais venir chez toi et tu vas comprendre ta douleur... Et je ne suis pas le diable! Je suis une des membres du D.A. ! Si tu ne comprends pas demande à grande-soeur. Elle comprendra directement puisqu'elle en est une elle aussi. Et merci d'aimer mon histoire!

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOo**

_**Chapitre 5 : Double sens**_

La fin de l'entraînement était enfin arrivé. Ils s'écroulèrent tous par terre aussi essoufflés les uns que les autres. Il n'y en avait pas un seul qui avait encore la force de lutter. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Le capitaine lui aussi au sol, pestait dans sa tête contre cette femme. Il avait dit qu'elle était fragile? Insouciante? Baliverne! Cette femme était le diable en personne! Comment une femme qui pouvait autant sourire de plus si facilement, pouvait torturer juste en entraînant un équipage de pirates ayant pour capitaine un Shichibukai? Il grogna encore contre cette femme. Il avait bien fait de lui demander de les entraîner mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir ramasser ses hommes à la petite cuillère. Certains des exercices l'empêchaient de se servir de son pouvoir. Il détestait cette sensation de ne pas réussir. Il n'aimait pas échouer.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de dormir et de se laver. Il chercha du regard Navanry et Bepo. Néanmoins il ne trouva que son fidèle second allongé au sol entrain de dormir. La femme n'était pas à proximité. Elle devait sûrement être entrain

de tout ranger. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait aussi de faire. Il devait aussi se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulait vraiment connaître ses mystères et la faire intégrer à son équipage. Elle allait devenir une pièce maîtresse mais elle pouvait être un très bon cobaye aussi. Ses pouvoirs qui ne lui octroyaient pas la capacité de nager, ni d'aller dans de l'eau salée. Elle était un vrai phénomène et il voulait comprendre comment elle était devenue ainsi. Il commença alors à se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Ses muscles avaient trop souffert pour pouvoir supporter un quelconque autre effort.

Après un soupir, il se résigna à dormir à la belle étoile comme le reste de son équipage. Il pouvait voir en partie les étoiles. Elles n'étaient pas toutes visibles à cause de la pollution mais une partie était voyante. Tout le monde pouvait les voir. Elle aussi regardait ce ciel. Navanry aimait ce spectacle qu'offrait la nature. Elle y trouvait tout mais rien en même temps. Toutes ces étoiles étaient bel et bien là mais elles n'étaient pas à la portées des Hommes. Navanry voulait toucher l'intouchable et voir au-delà de la vie qu'elle s'était construite. Elle avait une opportunité alors elle allait s'y engager. Elle avait un rêve et elle le réaliserait! Elle avait encore du temps pour le réaliser. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle en ait les moyens? En tout cas, elle en avait pour torturer des pirates.

La femme sourit en repensant à l'entraînement qu'ils venaient de subir. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Demain, ils auraient tellement de courbatures qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à se lever. Elle partit en direction de la ville. Elle aimait se balader dans la ville quand il n'y avait personne. Elle aimait la tranquillité tout autant que l'ambiance de sa taverne. Elle aimait ses deux opposés. La tranquillité lui permettait la réflexion tandis que le bruit et l'amusement la faisait s'évader sans aucune arrière pensée. Elle marchait sans direction précise. Elle devait recommencer à se reconstruire pour savoir ce que voulait dire son coeur. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne craignait rien. Elle recommençait juste sa vie. Le futur allait décider de sa voie.

Elle ne cessait de penser à son passé. Le sang en avait fait partie aussi bien les liens de sang que le sang éclaboussant, s'écoulant d'une blessure. Elle avait eu du mal à se défaire de ses souvenirs. Cependant elle avait finit par laisser ceux-ci de côté pour pouvoir vivre. Elle avait juste à vivre. Mais après tout pourquoi se soucier du passé? Le temps n'était qu'une unité sans réelle distinction. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas après tel ou tel acte. Alors pourquoi culpabiliser? Mais bon d'autres avaient pensé autrement et avaient pris sa culpabilité à la place de l'abandonner. Elle voulait les revoir, _ces deux hommes_ qui avaient tellement de place dans son coeur.

Un coeur dont elle était dotée, néanmoins beaucoup douté de ce fait. Elle avait été tellement impitoyable à certains moments, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait juste voulu protéger _ces hommes_ qui l'avaient aidés. _Les_ protéger comme _ils_ avaient essayé de le faire à l'inverse, _ils_ avaient échoué. Elle avait réussi à protéger leur secret. Maintenant elle allait se joindre à d'autres hommes avec lesquelles elle n'avait aucun lien ou peut-être si. Ses pirates connaissaient _les deux hommes _qui comptaient pour elle. Elle ne dévoilerait jamais leur identité. Elle ne voulait pas _les_ trahir. _Ils_ ne l'avaient jamais faits. La tranquillité lui permettait de se souvenir doucement avec joie. Elle appréciait ses moments où elle pouvait évoquer avec calme et tranquillité ses souvenirs si lointains.

Navanry regardait de l'avant. Elle marchait droit et avec fierté. Navanry était là. La taverne où elle travaillait était proche et à cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y rester beaucoup de monde ou juste des ivres. Malgré cela elle y entra. Elle alla directement au bar où se trouvait encore Ludovic. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué dès son entré et n'avait pas été des plus heureux à la voir débarquer à une heure pareille. Il était trop pour se lever et trop tard pour aller se coucher. Il alla la gronder immédiatement lui ordonnant de rentrer chez elle et de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Elle lui sourit et attendit la fin du sermon pour pouvoir prendre la parole. Elle était respectueuse envers son aîné. Le respect était l'une des seules valeurs qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle mettait en application. Elle respectait ses aînés et ceux qui le méritaient. Néanmoins Navanry n'avait aucun respect pour la Marine.

Ah la Marine...que pouvait-elle dire sur celle-ci? Qu'elle était fausse? Meurtrière? Immature? Flemmarde? Qu'elle ne faisait que ce qui l'arrangeait? Navanry avait la rancune tenace mais encore plus quand il s'agissait de cette organisation gouvernemental. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle la haïssait. La Marine n'avait rien qui pouvait la faire monter dans son estime. Cette Marine soit disant si judiciaire qu'elle autorisait les meurtres dans son enceinte. Quelle belle preuve de justice. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle haïssait comme jamais et comme personne. Qu'elle était belle la justice! A croire que le monde tournait à l'envers. Comment les gens pouvaient être si naïfs et croire que tout les justiciers du monde se réunissaient dans cette même organisation?

Ces yeux et son visage n'étaient plus doux, ni bienveillants. La jeune femme avait des yeux remplis de rage et de colère mais à la vue de Ludovic qui ne cessait pas de la fixer. Elle souffla et respira tout l'air du monde dont elle aurait besoin pour se calmer et revenir à la "normale". Elle était là aujourd'hui et avait une "vie". Une qu'elle s'était inventée pour ne pas se perdre et ne pas se faire retrouver. Tous croyaient à une histoire à dormir debout. Une simple fille qui venait de déménager car elle ne voulait pas repenser à ses défunts parents. Voilà ce que tous croyaient. Elle avait eu du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse la croire. Personne ne s'était douté de quoique ce soit. Aujourd'hui elle était là et ne désirait plus cette vie qu'elle s'était inventée.

Navanry n'avait plus envie d'être là. Elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle voulait vraiment vivre. Elle avait du désir. Navanry avait un souhait. Elle avait la détermination dans ses yeux. La petite fille n'avait plus de raison d'être. Adieu à cette fausse vie. Elle avait le droit de vivre comme elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait peur de rien après tout. Elle souriait différemment. Elle n'était plus la fille toujours joyeuse. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'être ainsi. _Les hommes_ qui l'avaient sauvés, n'étaient jamais revenus. Bien. Dans ce cas, elle irait. Elle allait _les_ trouver et _leur_ montrer qu'elle allait bien. Elle _les_ rejoindrait. Elle allait aller au delà des mers pour _les_ retrouver. La jeune femme voulait vraiment _les_ retrouver. _Ils _étaient beaucoup trop importants pour elle. Son sourire fit peur à Ludovic qui avait vu le changement s'opérer sur le visage de Navanry.

**- Navanry?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle vit la peur, l'inquiétude. Elle releva ses yeux. Pourquoi s'abaisser à un vieux? Elle le défiait du regard. Elle était un démon. Un monstre. Après tout la Marine l'avait appelé ainsi. Elle n'avait pas à se changer pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard des autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une petite fille bien gentille qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche ou aux ordres. Elle avait le goût du crime dans la bouche. Elle voulait recommencer. Oui, elle avait déjà commi un crime. Elle pouvait être elle. Elle était là aujourd'hui. Elle regarda l'homme qui avait peur d'elle. Elle avait à nouveau une aura dangereuse. Cependant elle ne fit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire à cette personne qui malgré son refus à l'emploi l'avait quand même accepté?

**- Qui a-t-il Ludovic? Avez-vous besoin d'aide quelque part?** lui demanda-t-elle avec un air soucieux au visage.

L'homme ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait mais pour lui ce ne fut que son imagination. Alors il envoya la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges servir des clients. Il souffla. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Cette femme lui causait bien des problèmes. Mais il avait besoin d'une serveuse compétente et non pas une dragueuse professionnel ou d'un femme aussi paresseuse qu'un panda. Et Navanry était une femme travailleuse et serviable. Il ferma la taverne beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et convoqua toute son équipe. Il les prévint de l'évènement de la veille et ne les laissa pas sortir sans avoir pris une arme avec eux. Ludovic ne voulait pas que ses employés, en parti ses amis meurent.

Certains avaient rigolé en le voyant faire ça. Il était rare que le vieux barman s'inquiète pour qui que ce soit. Mais tous avaient été touchés par son attention et malgré tout ils acceptèrent avec plaisir de prendre une arme avec eux. Ludovic les mit aussi en garde par rapport aux pirates qui étaient venus sur l'île pour la fête. Les pirates étaient des êtres cruels et sans pitié pour la plupart. Et ça Ludovic en était convaincu. Il regarda chacun de ses employés partir petit à petit. Il les regarda tous sans exception. La porte était maintenant fermée. Et personne ne pensa que c'était à jamais et pour toujours que celle-ci se referma derrière eux. Chacun rentra chez lui sans aucun mauvais pressentiment.

Law dirigeait ses hommes sur les différents parcours. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Navanry n'était pas prête d'être de retour d'après ce qu'elle le lui avait dit. Elle avait des choses à faire en plus de devoir aller travailler. Le capitaine était sans pitié avec ses hommes. Ceux-ci devaient réellement progresser. Chacun des équipages pirates progressaient eux aussi. Le chapeau de paille n'était toujours pas de retour mais Law était persuadé que lorsque celui-ci serait à nouveau de retour, il allait faire parler de lui bien plus qu'avant. Cependant malgré que Law était un capitaine, ses subordonnés avaient quand même leur libre arbitre et surtout pour faire la fête comme personne.

Bepo était sûrement d'ailleurs le plus motivé de tous à vouloir s'entraîner. Car après tout il avait vu les bienfaits de ses entraînements. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait tout de même à s'excuser à tout bout de champ. Jean Bart quant à lui ne faisait que ce qu'il y avait à faire sans se plaindre. Tout l'inverse de Pinguin et de Shachi qui eux essayaient sans cesse de s'esquiver aux exercices. Tout en se plaignant beaucoup plus que le nombre de fois que Bepo demandait pardon. Contrairement à Navanry Law décida de leur accorder une pause qu'il jugea nécessaire pour leur état physique et mental.

Quand celui-ci déclara la pause. Un sentiment de joie et de colère se fit ressentir parmi pratiquement tous les pirates. Ils avaient gagné une pause. Ils crièrent tous leur euphorie. Ils se reposèrent un peu au sol puis décidèrent dans profiter pour pouvoir s'amuser. Tout du moins autant que leur corps le leur permettait. Car oui les pirates avaient la force de faire les exercices mais seulement à cause de la menace qui se cachait derrière. Mais là c'était pour eux. Ils avaient de la détermination mais non, ils préférèrent rester à même le sol. Les pirates avaient un peu de repos ils n'allaient quand même pas le refuser pour pouvoir s'amuser quand même.

La pause dura dix minutes au départ mais tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir. Enfin tous sauf le capitaine. Les voyant tout aussi épuisé que lui. Il se leva et essaya de repérer par où il devait aller pour pouvoir retourner à son submersible. Car tout le monde était venu voir où s'entraînait la jeune femme. Personne ne surveillait leur bateau. Il réussit à trouver la sortie de l'épaisse forêt et se dirigea de suite vers le port. Le capitaine fut surpris de voir tant de monde et de bateau. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il n'y avait pas un quart du nombre de bateau dans le port. Navanry n'avait rien dit. Il se devait de l'interroger là dessus. Mais pour l'instant un bon bain lui irait bien!

_Au quartier général de la Marine des îles jumelles._

Les gradés de la Marine s'afféraient tous à essayer d'élucider la cause de la mort des deux hommes qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la cause du décès. Cela ne pouvait pas être un arrêt cardiaque, ni la cause d'une quelconque blessure. Le Sergent-Major était nerveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des décès comme celui-ci arrivait sur l'île de Herban. Le haut gradé n'avait tout bonne m'en aucune idée de qui était derrière tout cela, ni comment celui-ci procédé. Mais il avait une conviction cette personne, lui le Sergent-Major Mickael Saru l'arrêterait pour pouvoir ainsi monter en grade. Il examinait chaque possibilité petit à petit mais il n'arrivait à rien pour l'instant. Il essayait de garder son calme mais rien ni faisait.

Le Sergent-Major décida de sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans un endroit où il se sentait à l'étroit et son bureau était vraiment petit. Il aimait être à l'air libre. Mickael se baladait alors dans la si belle ville. Il était bien. Les villageois s'écartaient à son approche ou se courbait légèrement en signe à sa protection sur l'île et au respect qu'ils portaient envers cet être. L'homme entra dans chaque établissement et regarda chaque personne. Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un pirate prêt à sortir son arme. Qu'ils étaient naïfs ses pirates. Naïfs et imprudents. Le Sergent-Major ne se gênait absolument pas pour les remettre en place d'un seul et unique coup.

Ah que les pirates étaient faibles ses temps-ci. Il avait eu le plaisir de participer à la mort de Portgas D. Ace et à la guerre que cela avait engendré. Il avait plus qu'aimé ce moment si parfait. La Marine avait gagné. Les Marines étaient les meilleurs. Les Marines n'étaient pas pour les faibles et surtout pas pour des femmes. Il avait vu la déchéance de Barbe Blanche et de bien d'autres pirates. Les femmes n'avaient aucunement leur place dans les batailles. Elles n'étaient que de bons sujets d'expériences et bonne pour s'occuper des saletés de garnements qu'elles avaient gardé pendant neuf mois dans leur ventre et à s'occuper de la maison. Et surtout à bien faire leur devoir conjugal. C'était les seules choses qu'une femme savait bien faire et les seules dont elle devait se préoccuper.

Et Mickael était à son plus grand bonheur un homme et dès qu'une belle femme passait près de lui, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas s'arrêter pour bien la regarder ou pour ne pas l'aborder en toute gentillesse bien sûr. Bien devant lui toute la splendeur de la ville se trouvait ainsi que tous les charmes qu'y pouvaient s'y trouver. Le plaisir des yeux avant toute autre chose. Il n'hésitait pas à draguer tous les êtres humains dotés d'une belle poitrine et d'un postérieur bien rebondi. Seul les atouts d'une femme étaient ses préoccupations à cet instant. Et encore plus quand il vit une femme qui était parfaite à ses yeux. Une des plus magnifiques créatures de l'île. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup de temps que le Sergent-Major lui tournait autour. Cette femme du nom de Yunna Yakajima. Elle était la beauté numéro 1 des îles jumelles.

Ah quelle beauté…Celle-ci n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année et cela lui allait d'autant plus à Mickael. Il voulut l'approcher une fois encore mais celui-ci se fit bousculer par une femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Il pesta contre celle-ci mais il ne lui fit rien du tout. Il chercha à nouveau du regard la si belle Yunna mais il ne la trouva pas. Ses nouvelles pensées? Retrouver cette femme aux cheveux rouges et la donner aux scientifiques du quartier général. Cette femme avait osé le bousculer et l'empêcher de parler avec sa si gentille, douce, ravissante et si charmante Yunna! Le Sergent-Major allait lui apprendre à respecter les hommes et encore plus qui était un homme de la justice. Un homme qui avait sauvé bien des personnes en participant à la dernière guerre. Il le promit. Il allait la faire souffrir de mille et une manière. Cette femme ne serait plus de ce monde dans quelques semaines….

**OOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooOOOo**

**Mon ventre hurle! Je n'ai eu que deux repas cette semaine!**

**Je veux manger! Je veux des reviews! Je veux...**

**Bon des petites questions qui peuvent influencer la suite de l'histoire!**

**Mickael Saru va-t-il réussir à capturer la femme aux cheveux rouges et à la torturer?  
****Navanry va-t-elle faire partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law?  
****Quelle(s) personnage(s) secondaire(s) de l'histoire voulez-vous voir apparaître plus souvent? Ou faire devenir un personnage principal?  
Ah et avez-vous trouvé le sens de chaque titre? Si oui expliquez moi vos points de vus!**

**Voili voulou! Alors je veux des réponses ou encore mieux des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur ma façon d'écrire *-* J'accepte les méchants commentaires car je me ferais une joie d'analyser ceux-ci en d'en tirer mon avantage! ;)**

**Le diable? Une renarde? Mais non juste une membre du groupe des D.A. d'un ancien établissement et peut-être aussi une fille un peu bagarreuse sur les bords... **

**A la semaine prochaine! Et je le rappel comme mon ventre le fait, j'ai FAIM !**


End file.
